Never Again
by nahsehumi
Summary: TezukaFuji, AU, OOC. Tezuka is a rich arrogant man. Fuji is his assistant.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Again**

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI, violence

Summary: (TezukaFuji), AU, OOC. Tezuka is a rich arrogant man. Fuji is his assistant.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tezuka Kunimitsu had all the things other normal men could ever wish for: A powerful and respected family, the ideal features every man wishes to have, money, and all things that his eyes desired, he could have it all in just a single flick of a finger.

"Kunimitsu, I heard you've made your newest assistant quit his job yesterday," his mother said, "he was just accepted last week."

Tezuka's parents were on a break right now. They've decided to spend time together with their son even just for a week before moving back to Nagoya for a business meeting.

"He has not even met half of my standards," he said, "So I kicked him out."

"Kunimitsu, why do you always torture your assistants? Why don't you try to be more cooperative with them dear?"

"Torture is not the right word. I was only testing them, mother."

Lies. Tezuka Kunimitsu had numerous assistants before and each one of them had suffered under all of his unbearable commands.

"Okay son, I'll ask my agent to look for another one."

"There's no need mother, I don't need them."

"But Kunimitsu, you need to have a personal assistant. It'll be difficult for you if you don't have any. Look at you… bearing all the work on yourself, it's not healthy."

Knowing that his mother would not stop the discussion, he already agreed. He could throw the new guy out anytime he wanted anyway. After the talk, he went straight back to his room.

"Who told you to enter my room!" he growled at the maid who is now shaking in fear.

"K-kunimitsu-sama, I-I was just a-asked to… f-fix your things s-since… you d-don't yet have a –"

"LEAVE!"

"H-hai!" The maid bowed and immediately left the room.

* * *

"Stop the car."

Tezuka Kuniharu and Tezuka Ayana decided to go to out; they thought it would be nice to spend a day together during their break. They went to the park where they first met; they were only middle school students that time. It's always good to spend time with the person you love. The only person they took with them is their driver. No bodyguards and personal assistants. The two of them are wearing casual attire like other normal people. But still, the aura of being a powerful and wealthy remained.

As they were heading back towards the car, Ayana glanced at her side noticed a cake store. She told Kuniharu to go ahead and just wait for her inside the car. She was already near, and she stopped dead on her tracks as she was shocked to see a honey-haired boy flying out the store. She was startled and stood rooted on the ground. Then a huge man came out and picked the boy by the hair and slapped him hard many, many times across the face.

"You useless son of a bitch!" the man was slapping him as if possessed by a demon. "Don't ever show your face to me! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Ayana pitied the boy. She regained her courage and was about to confront the violent man when she saw the guy stopped slapping and then pushed the honey-haired boy so hard that immediately sent him lying flat in the middle of the road.

"What's taking Ayana so long?" Kuniharu, afraid that his wife was being attacked again by some meddlesome reporters, stepped out of the car and went after her.

Ayana became terrified once more when she saw a speeding car which would automatically kill the poor boy. In panic, she immediately went towards the middle of the road and picked the frail body lying on the ground, only to be the one hit by the rushing car who had just stopped its engine.

The boy, who is now trembling in fright because of what happened, crawled instantly towards his savior who is now drenched with blood. He put her on his lap and cried. He was so scared and did not know what to do. It was his fault, this happened to her because of him!

"M-my son…m-my s-son…t-take…care o-of…him…m-my…s-son…K-ku-ni-mi…tsu." Struggling, Ayana lost consciousness.

Kuniharu could not believe his eyes; he rushed madly towards the scene, took Ayana from the boy and sent her right away to the hospital.

Seeing how badly Ayana was injured, Kuniharu did not know what to do. He prayed that Ayana's life would be saved. Fortunately his prayers were answered. The doctor informed him that the operation was a success and that Ayana was far from death now, but it would take months for her to heal completely because...

* * *

As Kuniharu was walking along the corridors of the hospital, he saw a figure rising up from his seat making his way towards him. Could he be…?

"I'm very sorry, sir. It's my entire fault," The boy suddenly bent down on his knees, bowing up and down repeatedly that his forehead was almost hitting the floor, "I'm very sorry…I'm very sorry!"

Kuniharu frowned. It was him. "Stand up."

Fuji slowly raised his head, and looked at Kuniharu who gave him a nod as a gesture to stand already. Little by little he extended his legs to get up.

"What is your name young man?"

"Fuji Syusuke," he said nervously, "How is your wife…sir?"

Kuniharu looked at Fuji from head to toe, he was examining his features. The boy looked so tensed.

"So you are Fuji-kun," he said. "Her life is far from danger now. Even though my wife is badly injured, the doctor said she will still recover. But it will take months..."

"Sir, this may be rude of me but can I see her? I just really want to talk to her and…thank her…for saving me."

"She is still unconscious. Fuji-kun, she is in comatose."

"W-What!"

* * *

After several days of waiting, Fuji Syusuke finally had the chance to see to his savior. When he entered the room, he saw a woman who almost had bandages all over her body. It pained him to see the woman's condition. He blamed himself repeatedly; she shouldn't have been involved in the misfortune of his pathetic life.

He shifted his gaze to Kuniharu who was staring sadly at the figure of his beloved wife. He felt so guilty; he should've been the one suffering instead of them.

"I-I'm really sorry sir. Because of me this…this happened to her…" Fuji then started to cry. "I'll do anything in return to what she did for me! I'll do anything you say!" He kneeled in front of him.

Kuniharu glared at him, and then he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do as I say? Don't make me laugh. Tell me, can you bring her back to her previous condition?"

"A-Anything you'll say, I-I'll do anything I can!" _For the damage I've done._

Kuniharu sighed and closed his eyes. What can this pathetic girly boy do? Well… this person was whom Ayana almost lost her life for to protect. Then he shot his eyes open as a thought occurred to him.

"What if I told you to work for us?"

"Y-Yes, I'll do it sir!"

"Working for me is a tough job Fuji-kun. Be sure to prove that you have the ability."

Fuji was sure to himself that he can do it. "Yes, I'll do my best." he answered.

"Good. Starting tomorrow you will go into our mansion. You will work for my son. Understood?"

_Mansion? _"H-hai!"

* * *

The negotiation went well. Before going to the mansion, he was immediately asked by an agent to sign a contract and after that he was directly sent to another representative which would guide him to the house to introduce him to his new boss. When they've arrived, Fuji was astonished to see a really huge house in front of him; he just could not believe it. But he felt scared; he doesn't have any idea of what work he just entered. All he knew was that he will be serving for a man named Tezuka Kunimitsu, the son of the woman who saved him.

"Wait here for a moment, Fuji-san." The agent guided Fuji inside the house and left him standing in front of a huge door.

Fuji looked around from where he was standing. _What a big house… _he thought, already feeling lost. Focusing back on the door in front of him, he suddenly felt not good. There was an odd vibe making him nervous and somehow... afraid.

"You may come in, Fuji-san."

After entering the room, he gazed in its unadorned features and felt a cold atmosphere, making his hands start to shake. He saw a man standing in front of the window, it must be him.

"Good day, Tezuka-sama. I'm Fuji Syusuke. Starting today I'll work as your assistant." He felt the thick air filling his lungs as he spoke and felt getting suffocated.

While waiting for the other man to answer, Fuji can't help but feel scared at the deafening silence filling his ears. Then he felt even more scared as he saw Tezuka turned his head and glared at him so hard as if trying powder him into dust.

"So you are that guy."

The tone of his voice sent shivers down Fuji's spine. His body felt so cold when he saw those hazel eyes looking at him, burning with hatred and disgust. Fuji felt those eyes study every detail of his features, trailing his body from the top of his head down to the tips of his shoes. He almost felt like running when he saw him smirk evilly. This man has an aura of a devil... He can feel it!

The honey-haired boy suddenly felt a loss of heart to continue, but he remembered the man's mother. No, he must not cower in fear; he will try his best to work well with this man.

"Yes, I am."

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched, and glared more at him. He made a tiny evil laugh. "After all of what happened, you still had the guts to come here?"

Fuji only stood speechless; he did not know what to say to him anymore. Shaking in fear, he excused himself saying that he still have to fix his things and immediately went out of the room. After getting away from the room, Fuji was able to breathe normally again.

Fuji Syusuke, let's see how long you will last…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"Take this Kunimitsu," The elder Tezuka laid a seemingly confidential envelope on his desk. "It is best that I entrust this to you."

Before he could hear his father explicate further, he rose from his unperturbed position and conveyed on a different issue instead. "How is mother?"

Kuniharu fell silent at the sudden query. He pressed his lips and tried to present his only son an assuring smile. "She is getting better. Although the progress is not that fast, you know how badly injured she was."

"Is that so..."

Noticing the slight sulking on his son's face, Kuniharu shifted on bringing the conversation on a buoyant side. "Son, I'm planning to transfer her in a hospital near Nagoya. That way I could keep an eye on her recovery while I'm working," His father notified him. "Visit her again before we leave. It might help her recuperate."

"Of course,"

It was because of that slave that's why it happened to his mother. And the fact that the shameless bastard will be working for him provoked his exasperation further. Definitely he could not swallow seeing that shameless face for long!

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night, take in charge of the things here," He gave his son a pat on the shoulders before walking out of the room, and turned again to give Tezuka one more reminder. "Kunimitsu, take a good care of that assistant of yours also. Remember what your mother risked for him…" Then Kuniharu continued exiting the room.

Tezuka greeted his teeth so hard. Unbelievable! Truly unbelievable! Him, taking care of an assistant? He would rather bite off his own tongue than doing it. Just because his mother saved him does not mean he should get special attention! He must be left rotting in a prison or be hit by a car instead. He doesn't understand why his father has that selfless attitude. But NEVER ever will he take care of that creature!

He went to sit back on his chair and took a deep breath. He finally touched the envelope that Kuniharu gave him, and he almost tore it to pieces the instant he saw its label: _bio data of Fuji Syusuke. _

DAMN!

Tezuka slammed the paper on his desk. Then he grabbed the phone to make a call.

"Atobe,"

Like him, Atobe was also a son of a powerful and respected family. They've met as an elementary student and God knows how they got along with each other. And being friends for a long time somehow made them learn how each other's conceited brain worked.

"Oh? It has been a while since you called, Tezuka. Ore-sama heard you've got a new assistant, no?" Tezuka then heard Atobe snickered on the other line.

That sneaky bastard…

Tezuka then decided to pour his frustration to the other man. "I can't believe my father just asked me to take care of that guy!"

"Heh? That's fucking unfair… But ore-sama can't blame him since father is exactly the opposite of his son." Atobe mocked him with a sarcastic laugh.

"Shut.Up. My mother saved his life you know…"

"Ore-sama heard about it." Atobe said, "Hm… That's why you were told to look after him right? Fuck, don't tell ore-sama you'll do…"

"Hell, NO! Don't even think about it!" Tezuka hissed.

"Haha! You're really a devil Tezuka." Atobe mocked further, "Ore-sama can't believe your parents got a creepy son like you."

Tezuka automatically raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking."

* * *

The images of the pitiable figure of his beloved mother kept flashing into his mind. Right after leaving the hospital, depression struck Tezuka. He only kept staring outside the car window, gazing blankly at the buildings in the middle of the night.

But somehow, he was glad there was this feeling of relief that rose every time he remembered that his mother would surely recover.

Tezuka couldn't wait to enter in his room when he got into the mansion. He was SO tired that it made him develop a headache. Tezuka cursed.

"What the-?" Tezuka was really, really dismayed when he saw a figure pouring a hot chocolate on his favorite cup.

Fuji, having sensed that someone had just entered the room, turned and saw no one but Tezuka. Perfect timing he thought, "Okaeri, Tezuka-sama!"

Tezuka's blood boiled the instant he heard Fuji's voice. GOD! How could that bastard touch his precious cup and greet him with that freaky smile!

"I've prepared this since the maids told me that you love to drink hot chocolate every night." He said, "Um, and Tezuka-sama, you haven't given the list of my tasks yet…"

The taller man responded with a furious glare that made Fuji almost back. Then all he knew was that Tezuka had rushed towards him. The smaller man tensed, and thought of something he might have done wrong…

In a flash Fuji felt his face burning as Tezuka splashed the entire amount of hot chocolate directly onto his face. Fuji stumbled and screamed in pain. In panic, he immediately wiped his face using the towel he carried with him.

"Have I told you to enter here and prepare a drink for me?" He grabbed Fuji's collar as if Fuji was a dog and shook his body violently. "HUH?"

Fuji kept as steady as he could while desperately trying to release himself from the taller man's extremely tight grip. He punched, kicked and even pinched, scratched and dug his nails to Tezuka to let him go. He even attempted to poke Tezuka's eye despite the presence of his glasses. But Tezuka would only shake him violently to stop his struggling body.

"Please…stop," Fuji was nearing to lose his breath. "St..o.p…it! A..rg..h!"

But it looked as if Tezuka enjoyed watching the smaller guy beg for release, he was getting pleased at the expression of Fuji's nearly burnt face. He tightened his grip even harder.

"A..a.h...Ugh…ah…"

He was getting satisfied every time Fuji would utter a cry. His cries differed from the usual sounds of the previous assistants he had _cared_. Maybe it has something to do with that girly look of his... Tezuka thought.

Feeling that his arms were already exhausted from grasping, Tezuka finally crashed Fuji onto the hard floor. After all, he was already worn out from the day's activities to begin with.

Tezuka could hear Fuji's labored gasps echoing in the room. He left the frail body lying almost breathless, and went on undoing his dress instead while walking towards the closet.

The honey haired boy walked weakly out of the room, his tears falling.

If only his family was still alive…

* * *

After having tidied himself, Fuji hesitated if he should go back to Tezuka's room to clean the splattered liquid on the floor. Honestly, he doesn't want to go back ever! Plus he always wondered why the room was always dimly lit. Maybe devils really don't like bright places? He thought ironically.

After getting the cleaning equipments, Fuji passed by to the quarter's terrace and his attention was caught immediately as he saw a dark sky which was flooded with glimmering stars. He went outside the terrace to see it more closely, and was amazed by the breath taking view of the heavens. It was peacefully silent. As Fuji closed his eyes and breathed the cold fresh air, he suddenly heard whispering voices that seemed to be gossiping secretly…

"I never knew he was capable of such emotion…"

"Really? What does it look like?"

"Yeah, tell us, tell us,"

Fuji couldn't help but eavesdrop. They seemed to be talking of something unbelievable, suspicious and confidential the same time…

"When he came down from the hospital his face was really lonely…"

"He went to see his mother ne?"

"Ah…"

He? Hospital? Mother? Ayana-san…?

Then he knew it. They were talking about Tezuka. Unable to resist his shouting curiosity, Fuji finally peeked and saw no one but Tezuka's driver and the other maids rustling at a corner, their faces wearing an expression of disbelief.

"This was because Ayana-sama saved Kunimitsu-sama's current assistant from being hit by a car nya…"

Having heard of it, Fuji's mind whirled until he finally settled to sit down. He suddenly felt depressed, only to be brought out of it by a bird that fell right in front of him.

Huh? Fuji inspected the bird and noticed a severe wound just around its belly. He was about to pick it up when the bird hysterically wiggled and tried to fly again. He stood watching the bird as it desperately lift himself up. And Fuji backed in surprise as the bird was finally able to fly high again after doing such deadly attempts.

Amazing…

* * *

When he entered the room, he choked as he saw Tezuka fully naked with droplets of water running down from his body. Surprised of being seen, Tezuka almost jumped back and put on his silk robe immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tezuka was already looking for something deadly to throw at Fuji.

The smaller guy immediately turned around and spoke hastily for an explanation.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I came back to clean, Tezuka-sama!" Then he walked towards the door right away, and was stopped by a compelling hand whose fingers now tightly tangled with his hair.

Fuji felt his neck almost broke as Tezuka dragged his hair forcefully, throwing him directly at the edge of the table. When he stumbled, Tezuka then threw a wooden chair at his frail body and lifted him by the hair, slapped his face and threw him against the hard edge of the table again. Startled at the sudden attack, Fuji thought of a way to escape.

"You just love coming to my room don't you?"

Fuji could not believe his ears. Why on earth would he adore entering Tezuka's hell like room? He knew his gratitude for the family would always remain strong, but his respect for Tezuka was slipping away progressively since he started working days ago.

"What are you thinking? I was only going to clean your room!" He protested.

Yet, another wooden chair was thrown at him. Fuji's body screamed in pain, finally a tear fell from his eyes. He remembered the bird… the bird… and… Ayana-san…

Fuji ignored the pain and stood up, with the purpose of punching Tezuka on the face. Maybe he could teach this spoiled bastard a lesson. He threw his arms and put all of his strength onto his fist, only to be kicked hard at the stomach that made him stumble in defeat.

Tezuka only laughed at him.

"Y-you, you think this is funny?" Fuji spoke, clutching his aching stomach.

The taller man's face suddenly darkened and sent him a sharp glare, "Don't even think of going against me." He said coldly. Tezuka then knelt down and seized Fuji's face.

Tezuka shivered as he saw a proximal view of Fuji's face; suddenly he was taken aback as he saw the smaller man's deep blue crystal-like eyes glowed with anger, as if… as if he was just shot by a killing intent. Tezuka then only shove Fuji's head down to the floor. He stood up and continued to stare at Fuji, and grinned evilly as he thought of what he'll do with the guy in front of him.

Don't even dare of going against me. You've only just started Fuji Syusuke…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I don't know but I like Tezuka to be evil here… Plus Atobe is his arrogant friend too! And thanks for those who have read and reviewed last time : D

Comments would help a lot! Bye:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

"You are late."

Fuji's heart thumped nervously. Right after he closed the door, he heard it. Those intense words which were silently spoken with a deep voice vibrated in his ears with strong rage. Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing there, before his table, his hands in his pocket, and his rigid body directly in front of him.

In spite of the dimness caused by the heavy curtains of the room, Fuji Syusuke could clearly distinguish the sharp intense glare coming from him, piercing him directly on the spot. It felt as if he could almost see Tezuka's exasperated aura surrounding his body which slowly diffused at the expanse of his room.

Fuji felt his breathing was slowly getting screwed up. A gasp came out as he tried to speak.

Still, Tezuka remained unruffled in the said composure.

Before the remaining string of guts snap completely in him, Fuji opened his mouth. He saw Tezuka shifted his gaze down to the table.

"But Tezuka-sama, I was helping the maids in the kitchen. And you haven't given my schedule and my list of tasks yet." He said barely confident, not wanting Tezuka see through his uneasy state.

Tezuka brought the same eyes back to him again. Now as if asking why he'd dared to put the blame on him.

Fuji wished that someone would scream or a heavy downpour struck the mansion to kill the unbearable silence. But then Tezuka finally spoke.

"Aren't you my assistant?"

"H-hai."

"Then why the hell are you in the kitchen?"

"Um, ano… I, I helped the maids…" That's all Fuji had managed to say. He does not understand why he couldn't pull out the guts he earned from yesterday; it seemed to back with him also.

"As far as I'm concerned, you were supposed to work for me right? Assist me... Not the maids… Right?" It was as if Tezuka was mocking him to make him really feel stupid.

"But I don't know my schedule!"

As he spoke those words, Tezuka's jaw tightened, and Fuji prepared himself for an assault.

Yet he does not know what to expect since Tezuka only pulled his hand out from his pocket and extended it to open his drawer. Funny, he did not rush furiously towards him… Maybe he would give his tasks now. But still Fuji remained alert if ever Tezuka had the urge to throw something deadly at him.

What…?

Fuji felt his soul trying to leave him when Tezuka slowly pulled out a gun. He saw him brushed it with his long slender fingers, then Tezuka's hazel eyes went on its way meet his blue ones.

The smaller man gaped in terror. The instant thought that occurred to him was that Tezuka was already taking his final revenge for his mother. But still, he cannot be serious right…?

Tezuka pointed it at him.

_Kami-sama!_

He wanted to run but he couldn't. His insides were panicking, but all he could do was to gape in terror in front of Tezuka. He could already see the mouth of the gun directly pointed towards him.

Fuji's body broke with cold sweat. No, no! He does not want to die yet!

Shaking, Fuji spoke. "Please don't,"

"Don't what, Fuji?" Tezuka silently asked.

"D-don't kill me Tezuka-sama!" Fear was evident in his voice. _Not yet, God!_

"I would not do such thing,"

Was he freaking kidding him? Just one mistake of snapping his finger then…

"BOOM!"

And it was silent.

_Am I… dead?_

Fuji fell instantly on his knees. He felt he already died. His tears were flowing heavily from his eyes.

"Got you." Tezuka then blew the gun's mouth, and then he smiled evilly. "It's only a toy, Fu-ji-chan." He told him in a mocking tone as if it was so damn obvious.

Fuji tried hard on ceasing his flowing tears, and his knuckles were turning white as he balled his fist tightly. Slowly, anger was starting to hoard within him.

He knew Tezuka was now walking towards him, he knew Tezuka will do something to him, but he remained as he was, and he only kept staring on the floor. He does not want to look at his freaking face! And he would not hesitate to make Tezuka suffer if he ever tried to show aggression right at this moment.

Unmoving, Fuji's eye widened as Tezuka only slapped a paper against his face, and walked past him as Tezuka headed out of the room.

He looked at the paper and read it. It was his _schedule_ for that day.

* * *

A certain redhead suddenly clung arms around Fuji's shoulders. "Hoi Fuji! You said you'll come with us to the east wing's stock room nya!"

Kikumaru Eiji was the first person who talked to him when he got into the mansion. Fuji never thought of meeting a person so talkative and energetic. He was full of life. And it felt comfortable talking with him. Eiji was even the one who introduced him to the other servants in the mansion. And Fuji was very thankful to meet such a kind hearted person.

"Eiji, you can't expect Fuji to come with us every time just because you want to." Oishi, another servant, told the redhead.

"Gomen ne Eiji, I made a general cleaning to Tezuka's room…"

"Oi! If someone heard you not putting respect on Tezuka-sama's name, Fuji you might…" Oishi worriedly told him.

"I was kidding." Fuji beamed. "You won't tell anyone ne?"

"Eh, Fuji is so brave to say that nya! Of course we won't tell. You're our friend nya!"

Fuji smiled as he heard those words.

"Ne Fuji, Tezuka-sama is very violent to all his assistants, are you really serious about this? I mean, you could quit if you want. It's really dangerous with him. Thank God I was lucky to work in the kitchen!"

"I'm doing this for Ayana-san. That's all I care about right now."

"I see… well just…keep yourself alive okay?" Concern was floating on Oishi's voice.

Fuji smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll take care."

"Nya, I remembered when Tezuka-sama strangled me when I bumped onto him once. I thought I was gonna die nya…!" Eiji told him. "Be strong Fujiko!"

"Well…Let's stop talking about it. Let's go to our quarter now. By the way have you eaten dinner Fuji?"

"Not yet Oishi-kun, maybe after I finished."

"But it's night already…"

"Fujiko's work is different from us Oishi, maybe Tezuka-sama had scheduled a task for him tonight nya!"

"Ah... is that so… We'll be sure to eat ne Fuji?"

"I'll be sure to do that, thank you Oishi-kun."

"Yokatta…" Oishi let out sigh of relief. "Well then, we'll be going ahead. See you later Fuji."

"Bye Fujiko!"

* * *

Fuji was weakly pushing the cart of food towards Tezuka's room. It was unbelievably exhausting to clean the very huge hell like place. And after giving Tezuka's food tonight, he was scheduled to clean all of it again. Even though it was already clean.

He knocked twice and entered the room. It was silent and very dark. As he opened the lights, he wondered why no one was here yet when Tezuka was supposed to arrive at the mansion just about now.

He stood frozen in surprise when he felt a hand touched his shoulders. The hands then squeezed his shoulders tightly and then let go of it afterwards.

What the? Fuji turned around and was shocked to see no one but a woman, revealing herself as…

Ayana-san! His mouth widened as he recognized the figure, and immediately snapped out of his hallucination as he felt someone knocked his head. It was Tezuka.

"What the hell are you gaping at?" Tezuka said with a raised eyebrow. Then he walked towards the coffee table.

Fuji felt so stupid and embarrassed at the same time. But the fact on how Tezuka got behind his back was beyond him. He shivered at that…

Right now he does not want to stay long in this room. He had to finish his work as soon as possible, even if he had to joke the cleaning because he knew it was already tidy anyway.

"Don't just stand there, bring me my food."

"H-hai."

As Fuji was setting Tezuka's food on the table, he noticed that the other man was staring blankly towards the window. He wanted to ask what the matter was, but he thought of the danger of meddling on Tezuka's mad mind, so he just ignored him.

"Tezuka-sama, your food is set." Fuji tried to snap Tezuka awake. But it seemed like he did not heard him. "Tezuka-sama… Tezuka-sama!"

"**WHAT**!" He growled.

Fuji was shocked at the sudden response. He bowed immediately and stood few meters away from Tezuka.

"Fuji, before you clean the room, sort the books and files in the shelves." Then Tezuka started sipping on his cup.

Fuji could not believe what he just heard when his gaze fell at the towering big shelves at the other side of the walls. He sighed inwardly. It would be a long laborious night.

"Change all the curtains, the carpet and the sheets too. I don't like their color." Tezuka added.

Fuji's insides protested. Tezuka could've somehow told him what color he should put at it in the first place. Now he has to replace them again. "Hai."

"After that print a copy of these papers, understood?"

Fuji's eyebrows were already twitched. "Hai."

Tezuka smirked. "And tomorrow pack your things."

"Eh... Huh?" Fuji asked, making sure of Tezuka's point. Was he kicking him off already? But the agreement between him and Kuniharu-san…was it his idea too?

"You're going to come with me tomorrow to Okinawa. And throw your schedule, my plans have changed."

"Hai… Um, what are we going to do in Okinawa, Tezuka-sama?"

"Just do what I told you okay? And stop asking!" Tezuka answered irritably. Then he sipped on his cupped again, annoyed.

But Fuji somehow lost control of his mouth. "Why…? Why are you so arrogant?" Fuji was also stunned as to why he asked that. It just involuntary came out from his mouth.

Tezuka sent him a death glare. He stood up and kicked the table. "Shut up!"

Fuji knew he just broke his fuse. "Calm down please… I was only asking, you don't have to fuss so much!"

"YOU!"

Fuji gripped his tray tightly as preparation to slam it on Tezuka as he saw the angered man marching forward with eyes totally sending a message for an assault.

But Tezuka was interrupted on his mad dash when he saw the frail body suddenly swayed, and finally stumbled with his stomach against the floor. Tezuka could only blink in puzzlement, his fury somehow ceased.

"…Get up!"

But the body did not move. Tezuka kneeled down and examined him, and then he tried to shake him awake.

Annoyed, Tezuka almost slapped Fuji to awareness. But he stopped his hand as he heard him gave a whimper of discomfort. It was only few moments later when he realized Fuji has a very high fever, as a manifestation of the flaming heat that nearly burnt him as he touched Fuji's flushed face.

He cursed.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Fuji was slowly getting used to the Spartan-like supervision of Tezuka towards him. He became aware on how Tezuka could easily get insanely pumped up. Fuji had learned how much Tezuka doesn't like assistants, like him. But he can't blame the man since he almost took Ayana's life from them. And that harsh truth saddens him.

Fuji was feeling relaxed and delighted while staring at the beautiful flowers in the garden. He was about to touch a little red flower when the phone that was given to him when he started working rang.

"You…" Fuji heard a deep voice that seemed so weak and tired. "Pick…me here…now…!" It was Tezuka's.

"Tezuka-sama where are you?"

"Of…fice…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As the car was driving towards Tezuka's place, Fuji thought of what had happened to his boss because Tezuka sounded like he was dying slowly.

When he got to Tezuka's office, he found him sitting idly on a chair, and beside him was a grey haired guy that was already knocked asleep. There were lots of bottles of wine in front of them so he assumed that they've been drinking heavily.

"Tezuka-sama, I'm here." Fuji helped him to stand up as Tezuka might stumble out of drunkenness.

Fuji had a hard time placing him on his shoulders as Tezuka was bigger and heavier than him. Then he caught a glance of the grey haired guy and suddenly felt sorry for him because he will be left sleeping alone and drunk. There was no help to it since he can only carry one person at a time, and even that was difficult as his frame was not that well built and not as strong as other men.

But Fuji felt pity overwhelmed him, so he planned get back to the man later and bring him with them at the mansion. But as he and Tezuka were walking out of the room, a bespectacled guy entered and attended immediately towards the grey haired man and carried him on his back. Then the bespectacled guy immediately dashed out from the room bringing the grey haired man with him, leaving Fuji alone with his original charge.

It was agonizing to carry Tezuka's heavy weight as Fuji struggled to walk along the stairs towards Tezuka's bedroom. The elegant and shiny stairs came dangerous as he carefully carried Tezuka with all his might. Plus the smell of Tezuka's drunken body was making him really sick as well. Fuji felt like a crutch as Tezuka was leaning his heaviness on him, as if scared on the consequences of falling helpless on floor.

Fuji let out a loud groan as he finally settled Tezuka onto his bed. He sat beside him and breathed air before going to the closet to change Tezuka's clothes. As he stood up, he felt Tezuka suddenly grabbed his hand tightly and heard him mumbled something.

When he looked at the vulnerable figure, Fuji was stunned to see pain drawing on Tezuka's face. He was sweating and seemed to be calling someone.

"Mother…"

He felt Tezuka grasped his hand tighter. "Mother… don't… leave…"

Fuji's heart ached. Like his father, Tezuka was also in a misery that was caused by him. He couldn't stand looking at them like this. His heart was crushing painfully as he felt that he just brought despair to a happy family.

"Mo-ther…"

Tears started to form in the corner of his cerulean eyes as he felt Tezuka squeezed his hand again and called for his mother's name. _Ayana-san... _When another whimper came out from Tezuka, Fuji's tears finally burst out. He couldn't describe the pain in his heart right now. And all Fuji could do was to brush Tezuka's hair and caress his face as an attempt to relieve the sudden grief.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm..." He whispered those words repeatedly until Tezuka was finally silent in his slumber.

Fuji gently pulled his hands from Tezuka's tight grip. No matter how many times he wiped his tears, it only kept falling and falling…

"I'll take care of you, Tezuka-sama… I promise."

* * *

**a/n**: Thanks for reading and also thanks for those who have read and reviewed last time! Constructive criticisms and reviews are welcome! ; ) 


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Thanks for those who have read & reviewed!!! I really appreciate it! And I'm also sorry about Atobe's hair color ehehe -bows-. Torture is not yet over... Will Fuji be able to fulfill his newly made resolve…? Warning: -violence-

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tezuka woke up heavily, and cursed as the first thing he did early this morning. It was all because of a headache that greeted him awake. The last time he remembered, Atobe was handing him a drink. "Shit…" He looked down cursed once more as he saw that he was wearing a silly pajama.

He paused for a while as he let a memory float inside his head. And it was about…his mother. Right, his mother was putting him to sleep last night, murmuring words of comfort in his dreams… But why did it felt so real?

Fuji's face suddenly flashed into his mind and he felt his breathing had stopped. He pressed his temples and shut his eyes, _it was only dream_ - he told himself.

"Ohayo! Tezuka-sama!" A cheerful voice greeted.

Tezuka's handsome face crumpled.

He sent Fuji a death glare; the smaller man's presence made his morning even more unpleasant. "GET OUT!"

"But I brought your breakfast and I would still prepare it. You'll get hungry if you don't eat breakfast." Fuji simply replied with a really wide smile. "I hope you felt comfortable sleeping in that pajama, I couldn't find anything else." Then he kept looking and smiling at him.

WHAT was he smiling about?! "Just leave!" Tezuka said, annoyed. He tried to, but he couldn't deny that he felt kind of embarrassed at the same time. That's why it's annoying. He could not believe Fuji touched him and changed his clothes when he was asleep and defenseless. How rude!

When Fuji still stood there and waited for him to stand up, Tezuka irritably threw a pillow at Fuji and finally moved out from the bed, he dragged Fuji by his hair and threw him forcefully out of the room like he was only a trash. Once Fuji had the door shut right at his face, all he could do was to sigh weakly.

* * *

After a few days of working solemnly and finally completing his office papers, Tezuka Kunimitsu had finally been spared some time to settle down and he decided to use it to focus on his personal plans, which was still needed to be dwelled at.

He carefully put the newly printed papers on top of his table and let out a sigh of success. He was in a bad mood this morning since they've been stuck on traffic, automatically rendering him late on his work. As an heir of a powerful family, being stuck on a stupid traffic was never a good excuse to pull out. And having finished those papers somehow blew a cold and refreshing air on his already burning head. Now where was the coffee he was asking for?

Waiting finally made his twitched eyebrows to progress on cursing, and soon exasperation overwhelmed him. He would definitely and utterly punish Fuji Syusuke!

The steps Fuji made from the office door towards Tezuka's table was done in a flash, with the cup of coffee still unbelievably positioned perfectly on his tray. "Tezuka-sama, here is your coffee." With all luck, the cup of hot coffee slipped from his gentle grasp and fell straight to Tezuka's table, resulting in a soggy mess.

Both gaped in shock at the papers which were now drenched with the black liquid. Unbelievable! Tezuka could just NOT believe it! His precious works… were now all completely wasted! This is unforgivable! DAAMN!

"I'm sorry Tezuka-sama!"

Tezuka's vision darkened the instant he heard Fuji's voice.

"Tezuka-sama, I really did not me-"

Fuji was cut short as Tezuka violently grabbed his head and tangled his fingers on the smaller man's hair and immediately slammed his face on the soaked papers on top of his table. The pain, it was almost unbearable since Fuji felt like his skull just vulnerably crushed. Fuji tried so hard to oppose the force of Tezuka's arm that was digging his head like a screw, and as Fuji thought of a way to fight back, Tezuka then raised his head and delivered a powerful slap that almost knocked him out of his consciousness.

Everyday Fuji was trying really hard not to mess up with Tezuka and his orders, but it seems that fate enjoyed watching him suffer. He wondered if the bruises on his body would ever cease to multiply…

"Stop, stop…" Fuji said weakly.

"STOP?!" He asked sarcastically, "Have you realized what you've just done?!" Right now, fury was taking control over Tezuka.

"See these papers?!" The angered man then grabbed the drenched papers, and started shoving it right on Fuji's face. "Huh?!"

Tezuka was repeatedly shoving the papers on Fuji's face like it would miraculously erase all the remaining trace on his face. Then Tezuka crumpled some of it and tried to shove it on the smaller man's mouth.

Fuji was desperately shaking his head both opposite directions to avoid Tezuka's forceful hand which was brutally shoving the paper to enter into his mouth while he was trying so hard on closing it tight. Poor Fuji, he couldn't even fight back as he felt his head spinning and his arms were flying nowhere to hit Tezuka, and purely stuck on this torture to even think of a way to stop the man who had gone berserk.

Very much annoyed on the struggling brown head, Tezuka slapped Fuji and roughly brought his hands to Fuji's face and dug his fingers on his cheeks, acquiring much more control to open Fuji's mouth. This heartless torture brought too much pain that tears finally burst out from Fuji's hurt eyes. Since he made a new resolve, he was then put on such a conflict whether to break it or not every time this harassment was on act.

Tezuka finally made through the smaller man's struggling making him open his mouth, and shove the drenched paper inside Fuji's, only to be bitten hard on his finger that made him jump and scream in pain.

"FUUUJIIIII!!!!"

Having freed himself, Fuji now made a move to escape, but was pulled immediately by Tezuka on his back collar, making him choke. Struggling with all of his remaining strength, Fuji had managed to disengage himself from Tezuka's deadly grasp. But unfortunately, Fuji lost his balance and directly fell at the scattered broken pieces of the cup.

Then Fuji's arms were suddenly filled with blood as he used it to block his head from hitting the ground with the smashed pieces.

Sobbing in pain, Fuji still had managed to stand up and ran away from the office, and looked for a clinic as soon as possible.

As much as Tezuka wanted to follow and drag Fuji back, he was left to attend to the phone that suddenly rang.

"Kunimitsu," Tezuka heard a cheerful voice over the phone. It was his father.

Tezuka's rage somehow ceased. "Hai... You called, father..."

"Ah yes, yes. I just want to hear from you. How are the things going?"

"Good, but-"

"And also, how is Fuji-kun?" Kuniharu added.

Tezuka's blood boiled.

"About that father, I believe it's time for me to fire him."

"Fire him? I have the contract son, so you can't just fire him. I'm the one who chose him to work for you."

"Hai, I understand. Then, can you fire him for me instead, father?"

There was a brief pause.

"Son, are you torturing him?" It was a dead serious question. Though Kuniharu surely had no idea what kind of torture his son was inflicting.

"I was testing him father. I'm afraid he failed. And I'm going to fire him."

Kuniharu sighed. "Son, I think it's time for you to stop with your test. And start to work better with the people around you. You've just started working, and it is best that you begin to learn on how to cooperate with others. You're not a child anymore."

"But father, he-"

"No buts Kunimitsu. I'll see if he is doing his job properly and decide whether to fire him or not. Understood?"

"…"

"Trust me son, cooperating well with your subordinates will not hurt. Teach and learn from them also."

"Hai…" It can't be helped. He can only lie.

"And I have a good news Kunimitsu," His father sounded jolly all of a sudden. "The progress of your mother's recovery is really good."

"I'm glad," Tezuka… smiled.

* * *

Almost dying in pain, Fuji was relieved when he finally saw a clinic and he headed towards it. He was fighting so hard to stop the tears that were flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. It was uncomfortable that people were looking at him oddly... He already looked terribly weak and he does not want to look weaker as he promised himself that he, Fuji Syusuke, will always be strong.

But he wasn't aware of the two souls who were looking at him from afar.

"He looks familiar, Genichirou,"

"I think so too,"

"I want you to investigate about him. Maybe he's the man we're looking for."

"Ah."

* * *

At the mansion

"Fujiko! What happened to your arm nya?!!" Eiji was gawking at Fuji's bandaged arm.

"Don't mind Eiji." Fuji was somehow thankful for that closed eye of his. He did not want Eiji to see through his feelings right now.

"Did Tezuka-sama…" Oishi started.

Fuji sighed and stood up from his chair. He turned to Oishi and smiled at him. "It's nothing Oishi-kun, it's only a scratch."

Scratch?! The two did not seem to buy it though. They only stared at Fuji, with eyes hoping for the real answer.

"Ja, I'll see you later. I still have some work to do." He smiled at them and went out of the room.

"Fujiko… It's definetly Tezuka-sama nya…"

"Ah…."

* * *

That night, Tezuka was reading a book when Fuji came in. He suddenly remembered what his father said about Fuji and instantly felt his nerves snapped. Now, he also had to rely on Fuji's initiative to finally go away. But that means inflicting more 'test' on Fuji…

"Tezuka-sama, here's a delivery for you." Fuji said weakly and expressionlessly. Then he walked towards the bed to change the sheets.

Tezuka gazed at the box Fuji placed on his table, he read its tag. '_From Atobe Keigo' _He opened it and soon found a bottle of liquor together with a note. '_Have fun drinking it'. _Tezuka glared at it, and could almost see Atobe gave him a confident wink in return.

He tried it though, and it only took him a shot to feel tipsy. It wasn't so bad he supposed. He stood up and he took another shot, making his feet swayed in the process. Fuji noticed this and went towards him. Then Tezuka felt something really _weird _that stirred inside him, and then his mind went blank.

"Tezuka-sama, stop drinking it, you'll get drunk again."

Fuji received a _weird_ glare as a response, making him shiver and back few steps away. As he reminded Tezuka again, he finally decided to turn and continue to his work, and was shocked as he was carried forcefully towards the bed.

Feeling that his insides bounced roughly, the blue-eyed man gave a cry as his body was crashed violently onto the bed. Fuji panicked in horror as Tezuka started tearing his clothes off, and he immediately used his arms and legs to stop Tezuka's forceful hands which did not really help since his injured arms weren't completely healed.

Before Tezuka realized what he was doing, he already lost control of himself and his body started moving on its own.

The smaller man started screaming on top of his lungs but it was useless since no one could hear a single tune coming from Tezuka's room. He struggled with all his might. But every time he would push the demented man off from him, he would only receive a powerful blow, rendering his defense useless.

"You're beautiful you know," The seemingly high man then grinned maniacally.

Fuji felt even more scared. Tears were now bursting uncontrollably as Tezuka violently forced himself inside him, and Fuji immediately screamed in pain. Then Tezuka repeated it again and again…

"Stop it! Please!" No matter how many times he cried and pleaded the man to stop, Tezuka would only do the opposite and would force himself harder and faster inside Fuji, accompanied with a slap to stop his struggling.

As much as Tezuka wanted to stop himself from turning to a maniac beast that he already had become, he couldn't help but feel pleased at what he was doing. Just what the heck did Atobe put in that drink?

Now annoyed at the screaming and struggling figure under him, Tezuka shove a sock in Fuji's mouth and gave him a blow on the stomach, and succeeded on ceasing his movement. And then he continued on harassing his poor assistant as his body told him to do so, and at the same time his brain told him to blame Atobe Keigo later.

Fuji finally lost his consciousness as he could no longer endure the pain.

* * *

"I found out his name. He's a worker in Tezuka Corporation, one of the biggest corporations in Japan."

"Tezuka Corporation...I see. You really are dependable Genichirou. So tell me, who is the familiar guy we just saw?"

"His name is…Fuji Syusuke."

"Hm… Fuji Syusuke. I see… Make some more investigations."

"Understood."

* * *

"_Okaa-chaan…I'm scared!"_

"_Now Syusuke, I'm afraid you have to say goodbye to oka-chan too…"_

"_I don't wanna okaa-chan…" Little Syusuke was near into tears, afraid. _

"_Don't worry, I'll tell otou-chan, nee-chan and Yuuta in heaven that you'll be safe and be a good boy. Now bye bye my cute sweet little angel Syusuke…"_

"_OKAA-CHAAAN!!!"_

The blue-eyed boy woke up and froze as he felt the coldness of the floor. His head was screaming in pain and his body was extremely sore, it felt so difficult to move. As he stood up he realized that he had no clothing left that's why he was chilling awfully. It was silent and when he looked around, he saw that the man who violently harassed him wasn't there; thanking the Lords that he wouldn't have to see the face of that heartless maniac! He burst to tears once more as he recalled what happened.

Now dressed with his torn clothes, he walked towards the door, bearing the soreness of his whole body, and noticed a paper lying on the floor. It was a note.

_Go to the office and work, now! _

He felt his soul left him as he fell weakly on the floor, crying…and completely broken. He felt like he was only an animal…no, even animals were luckier than him because they were cared by their owner. Fuji wished he should've just died together with his beloved family.

But his promises...

He didn't know what to feel anymore. Guilt, gratitude, embarrassment, loneliness and suffering were all rushing to him at once. His distraught heart then asked him a question, should he leave? Or should he continue?

* * *

Thanks for reading and **please** tell me what you think. Comments/suggestions are welcome : ). Out of curiosity--who do you want to fall in love first, Fuji or Tezuka?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"FUJI!" Eiji yelled as he found Fuji lying unconscious in front of Tezuka's door; he hurriedly picked him up and carried him towards their quarter. When he entered their room he saw Oishi who was calmly humming and reading the newspaper. "Oishi!" As he cried, he immediately caught other man's attention.

"Wh-what happened?" He attended to both of them worriedly.

"I saw him lying like that in front of Tezuka-sama's room nya… It looks like he hurt Fujiko again!"

They laid Fuji on the bed and started fixing him and changing his clothes. Eiji then noticed Oishi's sulking face. "Oishi…"

"I can't stand to see more of Tezuka-sama's assistants getting hurt…and why he hates them so much…"

Eiji looked at him and nodded as he understood what Oishi just said. "You know, I have an Idea. But it does not work every time I try because Kuniharu-sama and Ayana-sama are always away nya…and also, I'm not brave enough to tell so-"

"Well try again. Whatever it is!"

"Keep your voice down Oishi!" Eiji almost slapped Oishi when he raised his voice. He stood up and dragged Oishi. "Well then…let's go. I'll call Kuniharu-sama and convince him to come… Back me up nya..." and then they went outside the room, leaving a resting Fuji alone…

_A woman, together with a little boy whom she was carrying tightly on her arms, was rushing and fighting the huge swaying flames to escape a burning house which stood a few distance away from a river._

"_W-why is our house burning okaa-chaan?" The scared little innocent boy asked his mother._

_The said mother only hugged her son, still struggling to avoid the flames that were large enough to eat them alive. _

_The little boy asked shakily. "Where is Otou-chan, nee-chan and Yuuta? I thought they were following us…" _

_The mother gasped loudly, and then she finally burst into tears. "They didn't make it Syusuke…They are going to heaven now…" She kissed her son's head. The confused little boy made a sulking face… _

"_YOSHIKO! SHOW YOURSELF TO ME! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! " _

_The very loud infuriated scream was heard despite the noise of the house that was tearing down slowly as the flames were continuously getting larger, engulfing it._

_Little Syusuke could feel his mother's loud heartbeat as she started to panic, desperately looking for a way out. _

'_He must know that I'm the only one left alive…He must know Syusuke already died together with the rest of my family…for sure he'll not stop hunting us…I must protect Syusuke…or else he'll also…' _

"_Okaa-chaan…I'm scared!"_

_The mother tightly hugged her son again, as if totally hiding the figure beneath her arms that were trying to provide comfort and love at the same time. _

_The two were now finally outside and the mother rushed towards the side of a river. She let go of her son first and hastily unfastened a rope that was tied to a boat. She took his son and placed him into the boat, and gave him a kiss of farewell. _

"_Now Syusuke, I'm afraid you have to say goodbye to oka-chan too…" _

"_I don't wanna okaa-chan…" Little Syusuke was near into tears, afraid. _

"_Don't worry, I'll tell otou-chan, nee-chan and Yuuta in heaven that you'll be safe and be a good boy. Now bye bye my cute sweet little angel Syusuke…" She told him hastily, and quickly positioned little Fuji lying on his back._

"_OKAA-CHAAN!" _

_She pushed the boat and waved to it, with tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes. Then she ran back to the burning house. _

'_Leave for us Syusuke…'_"Nya Fujiko!" Cheerful because of gaining the success of calling Kuniharu, Eiji opened the door only to find an empty bed. "Nya…?"

"Where's Fuji-kun?" Oishi also asked when he found no Fuji lying on the bed. "Let's look for him."

The two kept looking for the traces of the brown haired man only to realize that he was already gone, as they've discovered his now empty closet.

"But,"

"The plan would still work, but not for Fuji anymore, he finally left…"

* * *

"I'm pretty confident that he's the man we're looking for. I've investigated, and much of his background matches the information that he should have."

"Is that so… You say he's working at Tezuka Corporation right?"

"Hai. One of the information says that before he worked there, he was working in a cake shop. I think it wasn't the only occupation he had gone to."

"How did he get into Tezuka Corporation if he's only a worker on a cake shop before?"

"You heard of Tezuka Ayana's condition right?"

"Yes. Explain more, Genichirou."

"Well Tezuka Ayana saved Fuji Syusuke from getting hit by a car. He was then asked to work for the family as the heir's assistant."

"I see. You mean he's now working for Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Hai."

"Do you have more information? Like the names of his relatives?"

"I'm sorry but as of now, there are no people appropriate of asking. That's only what I've gathered so far."

"It's alright. Well I guess we have to meet him in person then."

* * *

Having decided to visit, Atobe made his way towards the main building of Tezuka Corporation; he opened the door to Tezuka's office and unexpectedly found an unoccupied room.

"Oshitari! Look for Tezuka."

Atobe's assistant adjusted his glasses and quickly turned to look for the missing man.

"Where is Tezuka Kunimitsu? He's not in his office." He asked the secretary.

"He arrived two hours ago. I'm sure he's only here. Maybe he's working on something."

"What about his assistant? Does he know where Tezuka is?"

"I'm sorry but Fuji-san hasn't arrived yet."

Atobe finally knew where Tezuka was as he commanded Oshitari not to stop until he have found him. He saw Tezuka sleeping in the second office couch.

"Huh, you're slacking off."

"_Kuni-chan, I want you to meet Sano Gin-san. He will be your assistant starting today," Ayana beamed. "He will look after your needs when we're away, especially now that you will be starting kindergarten." _

"_It's a pleasure to work for you Kunimitsu-sama." The assistant kneeled down to Tezuka's height; he took his little hands and shook it, and presented the young boy with an angelic and a very beautiful sweet smile. _

_Little Kunimitsu gaped as he was stunned by Gin's smile; he thought…he just saw an angel. Being a serious little kid he was, he only nodded and shook his big hand in return. _

"Tezuka,"

_Months passed and Little Kunimitsu already felt comfortable and dependent with his new found companion. One day he asked him, "You'll work for me forever, ne?" The innocent boy asked. _

_Gin put Tezuka on his lap and patted his head. "Hai, hai." _

"Are you dreaming again of that thing that you won't tell ore-sama…?"

_Despite the absence of his parents, Tezuka wasn't afraid of harm because he had Gin. He always felt protected…until he made a visit together with his assistant to their vacation house and went alone towards the maid's room to find the greatest shock of his life. _

_As he made a peek at the door, he saw no one but Gin, whose whole body was almost drenched with blood, laughing insanely quiet as he dug a knife to an unfamiliar body which was lying beside an already lifeless figure of an another unknown person. _

_Tezuka stood rooted and frozen at the ground. His assistant was a murderer…? How did that happened when he knew that Gin was truly a kind man…? _

_He felt that a devil just made a glance at him when Gin found out that he was peeking at the door. Terrified, Tezuka wasn't able to move a muscle, and he found himself looking at a devilish face of a murderer and was more fazed when he saw his blood-shot eyes and freaky smile. _

_Gin smirked at him. "Don't-ev-er-tell-this-to-any-one kuni-sama…" And then he gripped the knife tightly; he raised it and stabbed his own self, committing suicide. _

_Tezuka felt his heart would explode anytime in fear, he was like a statue; he couldn't move in horror. _

_Dying, his assistant still had managed to speak more. "If…you tell…this…to anyone…I'll come back…and kill you…and…your family…" _

"_I'll…come back…I'll…come back…I'll come back…he-he…I'll be your…assistant…forever…" He was piercing Tezuka's terrified little eyes with his blood-shot ones. "If you...tell...I'll…come back…" And then his body landed and finally died. _

_Tezuka still stood frozen. Betrayed, threatened and utterly horrified, he finally fainted as his shaking body couldn't tolerate to stand more. _

Tezuka woke up, gasping loudly and breathing harshly as air seemed to have lacked inside his lungs.

"Can you tell ore-sama already?" Atobe was sitting in front his previously sleeping figure in the office couch, watching him.

Tezuka immediately felt like going mad at seeing Atobe's face; after giving him that stupid drink that almost turned him into a pure devil, he never wanted to see or talk to that conceited friend of his. He felt so cold and terrified at himself as he remembered and fully realized what happened to him with his _assistant_; it was like he wasn't at his own body. He ignored Atobe.

"Come on, tell ore-sama. When you're having that…that dream, ore-sama is always getting curious but you won't tell ore-sama." He waited for Tezuka to speak. He sighed. "Here take a drink first."

Atobe handed the drink and was shocked as Tezuka sharply snatched it from his grasp and SPLASHED all of its contents right in Atobe's 'flawless' face. His eyes and mouth gawked as he was really stunned on what Tezuka just did.

Tezuka only looked coldly at him.

Regaining his composure, Atobe felt like strangling Tezuka right there when bespectacled man spoke. "Leave!"

"Heh, ore-sama is only concerned, you bastard. Now say it!" Atobe irritably wiped his face.

"You are saying you are concerned but you fucking drugged me! Leave this place!" Tezuka hissed.

Atobe thought of mocking Tezuka when he realized that its weird effects worked on him. But after seeing his angered face, he carefully chose the right words to say instead. "Ore-sama is sorry okay…ore-sama will throw that drink at once." He just wanted Tezuka to stop fussing about it already.

Tezuka ignored…

But Atobe was stubborn. "Tell ore-sama about the dream."

_If…you tell…this…to anyone…I'll come back…and kill you…and…your family… _

"Is it horrible…?"

_I'll…come back… _

"Is it real…?"

_I'll be your…assistant…forever… _

"Is it-"

"SHUT UP!" As Tezuka rose from his sit to depart, Atobe immediately pulled his arm down and planted him on the couch. "Leave, Atobe! Don't make me-"

"Calm down, okay, I won't ask anymore…" But then Atobe's curiosity shot him even stronger as to why Tezuka acts like this when he would get a chance to see his friend dreaming like that. He really wanted to know about it since elementary…

* * *

"The president is here!" The employees were startled as Kuniharu's visit was unexpected. They hurriedly fixed themselves as they saw that Kuniharu would be approaching close to their way.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" The employees bowed and greeted in chorus as Kuniharu and his bodyguards passed in front of them.

"Hn." The smiling president gave them a slight nod in return.

* * *

"Fuji Syusuke-san," a mellow voice called.

Fuji was about to make his way towards the train when he felt someone clutched his arm. He turned his head and gave the man and his companion a glare, sending them a message to leave him alone.

But the man only sent him a gentle smile in return and spoke. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, and this is Sanada Genichirou. If you want to know, I'm a man who knew about what happened about the death of a certain Fuji family..." He spoke gently.

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise; was this man talking about his family?

"What are you talking about?" Even if his cold tune was rude enough to send this man away, Fuji would only receive a gentle and polite response from this guy, and it kind of made him feel ashamed for himself. The brown haired man sighed as he tried to recapture his proper composure.

"If you come with me and answer my questions, then only I should answer yours in return."

Hesitant, Fuji shook his head as he knew that this man was a total stranger. But he wanted to know what he was talking about…it felt so mysterious… But he wanted to leave…

"Do you know this woman?" Yukimura took a picture from his pocket and presented it to Fuji. "If you know then I suggest you come with us. This is an important matter."

Fuji looked at him with disbelief; how did this man know about his mother who was dead many years ago? He snatched the photo from Yukimura's hands and put it inside his jacket, and continued walking towards the train.

"Genichirou."

"Hai." As Sanada received the command, he immediately settled himself in front of Fuji and instantly sprayed something on the smaller man's face; it was done in a flash that no single attention was caught from by-passers.

He caught the falling body as Fuji finally lost his consciousness. And then Sanada carried the frail figure as he and Yukimura expertly made their way out from the train station without having to get themselves looked so suspicious.

"Would you tell him now?"

* * *

**a/n: **Thanks for reading! Please review! And thanks for those who dropped a review last time. Find out what will happen to Fuji and Tezuka next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A day after, Fuji woke up and felt the cold morning air hit his skin; he found himself lying on a bed near a window where the sun's rays perfectly struck his now awake self. His distraught heart made a painful lurch as he realized that he was kidnapped.

Just what would happen to him now? Fuji felt dampness as he reached his face to rub his eyes and immediately wiped it. He closed his eyes buried his head on his flexed knees. Maybe all would be better if he could just forget; starting from the day that vicious woman 'adopted' him days after his mother had bid him farewell, the one who made him felt like living in a horrible nightmare.

Fuji had mused why he only felt released when the woman had died; after all he was treated much like a slave under her roof for years. With no hesitant feelings, he left and looked forward in starting a new life alone in Tokyo. There he had worked numerous jobs, and had only ended laughing resentfully at the irony of merely having inconsiderate supervisors and backstabbing workmates. To put it more clearly, he was purely stuck in misery.

It could have been the end of his pathetic life not if only Ayana saved him from getting hit by a car. His gratefulness and guilt was unparalleled, and he started to appreciate his life even more. But not long as he had himself completely broken by Ayana's own son.

Dejectedly staring at the window, the brown haired man whispered a silent apology to the air as he just broke his promise to Ayana and Kuniharu; he just couldn't bring to live the life the couple spared for him working under their egotistical son.

He then heard a gentle voice as the door slowly opened.

"Fuji-san,"

The honey-haired man didn't move. He knew it was the man he had met at the train station, the one who kept insisting that he knew about his dead family.

"Good morning Fuji-san. Don't worry you're not kidnapped. You're temporarily resting in our apartment. Here, take a breakfast first." Fuji was aware that Yukimura had put the tray on the table beside the bed he was lying onto. "We'll move to our place at Nagoya after you take your breakfast, Genichirou and I will show you something there. It's about your..."

Yukimura halted as he only felt like he was just talking to a wall as he sensed that Fuji had no any sign of interest and was merely looking blankly at his hands. "Listen, we've come to Tokyo only to look for you. You are an important person Fuji-san." He paused, "The truth is we are not really expecting to find you so early… But don't worry, we won't bring any danger nor hurt you. Please trust us." He walked closer to Fuji and rested his right hand on Fuji's shoulder. "We are doing this for you…For your future."

The words filled with compassion pierce through Fuji until it rung over and over inside his head making his heart thaw out. He didn't know if he wanted to cry. No, he wouldn't cry again.

Confused and unsure of what to say, Fuji looked up at him, with eyes questioning and searching for honesty in the other man's gentle blue eyes. Having seen those calm features and having heard Yukimura uttered those words of assurance made Fuji wondered as to why he somehow felt sheltered.

* * *

An inexplicable feeling of relief rose as Tezuka went home the other day and found no sign of Fuji abode. He knew this would probably happen and he was relieved that another threat was out from his life. He tried but couldn't bring himself to stop associating all of his assistants to Gin, especially Fuji who always smile like him.

_But they aren't him…_

"…"

He turned his head towards the door that suddenly swung open, and recognized a body with a disappointed face owned by no one but his father. Tezuka was surprised about his father's sudden visit. He must be here for serious news.

"Someone had told me about you always physically abusing your assistants. Is it true?" Kuniharu started seriously.

There was no reply.

But Kuniharu had read through his silence. "Was that the test you were talking about? Almost killing your assistants? I can't believe you Kunimitsu. I thought you were only just…" Kuniharu was truly infuriated at the discovery of his son's immature and reckless acts.

Seeing his father's displeased face for the first time somehow made him felt bad at himself. "I just don't want an assistant..."

Kuniharu slapped Tezuka's face.

"I'm very disappointed at you. If you cannot handle a single subordinate how much more for a company? Fix your attitude or take a step out from our group. You'll only bring a rumpus."

It was as if a huge bucket of cold water was splashed right on Tezuka body. His father doesn't know anything nor would understand why he doesn't and would never like assistants. However, he wouldn't want it if his father would lose confidence on him.

Kuniharu glared at him. "I'm going back to Nagoya now. You better apologize to Fuji-kun and to your previous assistants as well." He turned and started to walk out of the room and looked back once more. "Kunimitsu it's a shame to know you're doing things like these and I'm really disappointed. But in spite all of these I'm not yet fully giving up on you… Prove your self worthy as my heir. I'm sure your mother would get disappointed as well if she wakes up and know about your displeasing acts, especially the way you treated the boy whom your mother risked her life for." Then he walked out finally, leaving a wretched Tezuka alone.

The bespectacled man hadn't expected this unwanted event to happen; his head was spinning and beads of cold sweats were starting to form on his body. His father was mad…at him and…had slapped him… He disappointed him… But he was sure and thankful that his father hadn't known about the most unbearable fact that had happened between him and Fuji for it would surely infuriate his father the most. Just how could he forgive someone who almost took his mother's life…?

* * *

Fuji soon found himself sitting almost comfortable inside the car with Yukimura and Sanada whom he accused earlier of kidnapping him. He later realized that they didn't seem dangerous, in fact Fuji felt more human as he gained courtesy from mingling with these two people. He thought it was strange as to why he felt that harm was away. All at the same, a bit of excitement was hoarding within as he anticipated their coming to Yukimura's place. _What are they going to tell me? _

Hours later when Sanada announced their arrival in Nagoya but Fuji was too busy musing at his current situation to care. His thoughts were finally disrupted as he shot a glance towards Yukimura, and noticed pain drawing in the other man's face. Alarmed, he then started to think of what could be possibly wrong.

"Y-Yukimura-san…?" The blue eyed man felt nervous as his silent motion brought Sanada into a tensed state and saw him quickly attending to Yukimura's side. Fuji stared at them, bewildered.

Seemed struggling, Yukimura turned to him for an explanation. "Don't worry Fuji-kun…I just-" He stopped as he started to cough agonizingly and repeatedly.

Fuji was unsure of what to do when he saw Sanada tensed more and commanded the driver to head to the 'usual' hospital as soon as possible. It was moments later when Sanada explained that Yukimura has a serious disease.

* * *

After waiting alone for the two men who were currently inside the doctor's room at the hospital they had preceded, Fuji finally saw Sanada's figure drawing nearer. He looked and waited for the man's companion to come as well only to fail. He wondered were Yukimura was.

"I'm really sorry Fuji-san, bad news came up…" Sanada instantly started. "Yukimura's treatment will be done outside the country as to the doctor's order. And what's worse is that tomorrow is the doctor's scheduled flight and we have to make preparations as early as now. That means we wouldn't be able have our scheduled appointment at Nagoya Fuji-san, even if Yukimura is willing to tell you now at this moment it's pointless since he isn't at a good condition for a long talk. Sorry for the trouble. But we are sure to keep our contact with you while we're away."

"Oh… I understand…" Fuji was quite disappointed but he perfectly understood the situation though. He felt sorry for Yukimura. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Thank you." Sanada gave him a tiny smile. "We are sure to meet with you again Fuji-san. I'll just ask the driver to drive you back to the Tezuka's. Sorry for the trouble."

"No you don't have to, it's okay. I can go by myself." Fuji immediately refused the offer; after all, those two hadn't known that he was escaping that time when they had found him. And he doesn't want to return to that house, just recalling Tezuka's face makes him shiver.

Sanada kept insisting but always got refused so he finally let Fuji went on by himself.

* * *

Fuji was making his way out from the hospital and suddenly stopped dead on his tracks as he saw a familiar face that was drawing nearer.

_Kuniharu-san… How come he's in this hospital too? Could it be that Ayana-san is recuperating here?_

"Fuji-kun you're here," Kuniharu exclaimed in surprise. "Are you here to see my wife? Hm, so no wonder I didn't saw you in the mansion when I had my short visit. Come, let's see her together. The progress of her recovery is good."

"I-I'm glad…" Fuji looked away. He hadn't even known that Ayana was here. In fact, he was on his way to escape from Tezuka, if possible from his parents as well as he knew that he wouldn't be able to carry out what was affirmed on his contract. Now he found himself unconsciously walking along with Kuniharu.

"Sir, the truth is that I decided to-"

"By the way Fuji-kun," Kuniharu interrupted. Fuji then noticed the hint of dejection in Kuniharu's voice and tended to listen instead. "I just knew that Kunimitsu was doing these…foolish and violent things, to you. You could've told me earlier."

Kuniharu turned his head to look at the smaller man. "I hope you can forgive him."

Forgive Tezuka?! Fuji was speechless. He wondered how Kuniharu knew about it.

"If you're wondering, Kikumaru-kun and Oishi-kun told me about it. I've already talked to Kunimitsu about this…I hope more of your patience Fuji-kun..."

Fuji still didn't answer and looked away instead as his mind was sure of what to do now; he wouldn't go back to the house no matter what. He was afraid to get hurt again. _I'm really sorry Kuniharu-san._

* * *

Hoarded with guilt, Fuji wished that he could just disappear as he saw Ayana's limp body. There was a lump that started to form behind his throat. "How come…you're still nice to me? I did this to her right?"

"She protected you with her life. I shouldn't get her efforts wasted." Kuniharu turned his gaze on him. "Live healthy Fuji-kun."

The brown haired man couldn't take it anymore. Why the good things do hurts so much as well? He was struggling to keep his buckling knees intact as he might collapse from these feelings that his devastated heart couldn't muster. He wouldn't care if Kuniharu would think of him as an ungrateful lying bastard now; he just couldn't swallow returning to that house.

"Fuji-kun what's wrong?" Kuniharu was stunned as he saw Fuji broke in front of him.

Fuji ran outside the room, away from the couple. He had had enough of this pathetic life and he doesn't want to return to the mansion and see the face of the man who heartlessly took his whole self.

He jogged aimlessly as his skinny legs could put up with. And still, he ended up walking at the empty hospital corridor, sobbing quietly. He bent down slowly and hugged his knees, fighting to stop the tears that were flowing. Wishing to relieve the sudden grief, he then tried shifting his attention to a little girl who suddenly appeared and seemed to walk aimlessly as well, only to realize that she was blind and was unknowingly heading towards the dangerous stairs.

He immediately stood up and went after the little body that already fell; as he was lucky enough to be able to caught her hand, he then fell helplessly along the high and long stairs, rendering his head almost split open and drenched with blood when he landed onto the marble ground, with the little girl safe on top his body.

A few days passed and Fuji finally came back to awareness. He immediately saw a bright white color filling his entire vision. He felt an uncomfortable material draped around his head and as he carefully made a wandering gaze, he realized that he was inside a room of a hospital.

He tried to remember what happened and…failed. Suddenly, he got struck with a feeling of perplexing happiness and emptiness.

"It seems like I'm in time. How are you feeling Fuji-kun, now that you are awake?"

The young man then felt Kuniharu's worried eyes studying him and immediately answered. "I'm feeling alright sir. Can I ask…how I got this?" He pointed at his bandaged head.

"Fuji-kun you got your self on an accident but you're fine now and your injury will heal soon." Kuniharu assured. "Maybe after a few days you can be able to return to the mansion. But while you're here, try to get best. I've already sent a message to Kunimitsu about what happened so I guess he'll be able to understand your absence."

"…Kunimitsu?"

The elder man raised an eyebrow. "Yes. My son and the person you work for."

Fuji took a moment to consider. "What…?" _A person…I work for?_

It was after another diagnosis when the doctor had informed Kuniharu, who took the responsibility for the young man, that Fuji has a selective amnesia.

* * *

"Thank you for everything Kuniharu-san." Now leaving, Fuji bowed politely. Right after he left the hospital, he was asked to stay at Kuniharu's house for further observation from a private doctor.

While Fuji was staying at the house, Kuniharu had noted on how the younger man was capable in accomplishing certain tasks despite his injury. He had told him not to help on chores and assist him but Fuji kept insisting that he had nothing to do and it was his only way of showing his gratefulness to him. He's a good help for Kunimitsu, the elder man assumed.

"It's alright. Now I'm sure you can work back properly at the mansion now that you've recovered from your injury."

"Hai. I'll do my best, sir."

"That's good." Kuniharu didn't mind going on this transaction again, but he felt sorry for Fuji for losing some of his memories and felt pity as he hadn't even seen a single relative visit the younger man while he's at the hospital. But he was glad that Fuji hadn't forgotten what Ayana did for him.

The news about Fuji's condition had already spread throughout the mansion.

As Eiji saw that Fuji was back into his room, he instantly walked towards him. "Fujiko…can you say my name?" He then pointed his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Eiji." Fuji beamed.

"Nya! You remember me!" He jumped at Fuji. "I'm glad to see you again too, Fuji!"

"Thanks." Of course he remembered Eiji and was delighted to see him again. He still knew the place as well; he just couldn't exactly remember what he used to do in the mansion back then. Now that he thought of it, the smaller man tried but couldn't even remember how he got on the middle of the road before Ayana came to his rescue. He realized that there was only the memory of his little self and it was during the time when his family was still alive, and after their death, Fuji couldn't recall much of his past except meeting Ayana and Kuniharu, staying with this mansion with some of the maids, and few people like Sanada and Yukimura.

"Tell me Eiji, how do I perform around Tezuka Kunimitsu before?"

"You worked for Tezuka-sama nya. Don't you remember, you're always getting…" Eiji thanked the Gods from stopping his mouth on continuing to speak. He doesn't want to break Fuji's heart by making the brown haired man remember how tortured he was under Tezuka's hands.

"Getting what?"

"Um…nya…getting…"

"Getting praised because you're a good assistant." Oishi cut in as he entered.

"Oishi," Fuji greeted.

"Glad to see you back." And soon Oishi was enfolded with a serious aura. "But Fuji-kun, always remember to take care of your self and don't do anything that will make Tezuka-sama mad. You may not remember but Tezuka-sama gets really mad easily." Oishi warned him.

"Souka. I'll keep that in mind." It kind of felt awkward that Fuji doesn't remember anything about this Tezuka Kunimitsu when he knew that he was the son of the woman who saved his life.

* * *

Fuji went to his undertaking right after fixing his things and was now mustering his confidence as he opened the door and took a step inside Tezuka's room.

"Konnichiwa Tezuka-sama. I'm… back." He greeted cautiously.

The instant response that he got was a glare so intense that even the maid who passed by was taken aback. Fuji got struck with a sinking feeling as he saw through Tezuka's eyes that he wasn't welcome. Fuji bowed a bit awkward as he received the cold greeting and slowly closed the door behind him.

Looking at Tezuka's stern face, he felt that it was so familiar yet very foreign at the same time. He really couldn't remember anything about him and decided not to contemplate about it anymore. He somehow felt fine staying that way.

Fuji then felt a thick atmosphere building like a wall between him and Tezuka. To him, it seemed like…Tezuka was an unlikable person.

"I suppose my father had told you what to do?" Tezuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fuji felt cold at hearing his deep unfamiliar voice. "Hai. I'm sorry for my long absence."

Knowing Fuji's current memory condition and that it appeared so evident that the smaller man had forgotten about him, Tezuka felt himself unknown to the pathetic guy as well. He looked at sideward and gave an irritated and defeated sigh. He must try to cooperate. Damn.

"Well then now that you're back be sure to work hard or a punishment will be dropped on you. If worse, you'll get fired. Always keep in mind the rules in this house as well as the duties of being a member in the Tezuka group." He remarked coldly; and had put more emphasis at the word 'punishment' and 'fired.'

Feeling obliged, the smaller man disregarded the icy atmosphere and presented Tezuka a confident response. "Hai." Now that Fuji had finally met this man that was erased from his memory, it seemed undeniably obvious that Tezuka Kunimitsu doesn't like him much. But it wouldn't be any of his concern as long as he can carry out his job properly.

* * *

**a/n:** Hello minna! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Again, thanks for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! And I'm so sorry for posting late. I have a tight schedule and I seriously lack time to write, and by the time I get home I almost feel dead because it's freaking far from school and I still have to study D: So I hope you guys understand. I'll try to update soon though. : )

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:** Again, thanks for the comments!! Also, I would like to let you know that I'm saving Yukimura's revelation for a particular chapter in the future so please be patient minna. :D & Don't worry, Fuji will find happiness in the future. And Tezuka… it'll take time for him to change… especially when he had that psycho assistant in the past and… is obviously arrogant in nature hehe!

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Fuji to get him self unconditionally abiding by the rules of the mansion, again, he suspected. Getting fine along with Eiji and Oishi as he had used to be, it was as if he hadn't been gone at all. 

It hadn't taken long for Fuji to become aware of Tezuka's odd behavior as well, and to develop this hatred and… fear towards the other man which he found so certain that day he came back even though he had forgotten about him. Getting mocked and scolded every now and then was truly hurtful and annoying. He assumed that Tezuka must be like this before… or worse.

Even if Tezuka was sending him negative and repulsive vibes, he will go on… but once he hurt him so bad, he wouldn't hesitate to fight back! For a lonely voice deep down his soul told him to be always strong.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was still far from the ideal. But he was trying though, and as much as he wanted to follow the little voice in his head that has been a bother since, his pride had already swallowed most of him that he couldn't extinguish the devil within that had rose from many years ago.

But what could he do? What _must _he do?

Right now he was caught between the conflicts inside himself. But then, absolute change does sure takes a lot of time; so in the end, unfortunately, a part of him surrendered back to conceit.

But he must cooperate for his father's sake…! And his problem right now is on how to work harmoniously with Fuji even if he still doesn't like him… But since he had unexpectedly done something _so_ awful to him before, he might as well call it even now - He weighed.

"Are you done sorting the files? It should be finished by now."

"I'm nearly done,"

Tezuka just couldn't stop his lewd mouth, "Damn… you really are a sluggish human. Kindly remember that we're running out of time and those files should be submitted as soon as possible. Fuck… there's still lot of papers waiting here, hurry your ass!" He then shoved a pile of papers in front of Fuji.

Fuji could almost feel Tezuka's desire to shake him but there was an impeding force that seemed to radiate off from the taller man, much to his relief.

In the midst of urgency, Fuji's cell phone suddenly rang.

Tezuka had thrown him a sharp warning glance. "Don't even think of answering that. Just continue on your work and hurry!" To Fuji, it seemed that Tezuka was regretting that he gave him the task.

Feeling sorry for the person who was calling him, Fuji dejectedly ignored the ringing.

As soon as he had finished the first set of files, he stood up from his seat right away. And as he was walking towards Tezuka, he noticed that the other man was fixing a photograph on his elegant table with eyes that suddenly turned soft. He blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. But then Fuji saw that it was his mother's photo Tezuka was looking at. _So that was it after all… _

Tezuka then sensed Fuji's inquisitive yet sympathizing gaze. "What are you looking at?" He immediately put the frame down and glared hard at Fuji, with face turning red with embarrassment. All of a sudden he felt awkward.

Fuji was surprised. "N-nothing…"

_He must be thinking of his mother… _

The blue eyed man then returned to his place and when he took the second set of files, he accidentally dropped each of the papers as his mind was currently wandering, which made him receive a scornful glare from Tezuka, which his embarrassed self decided to ignore. He began to pick it one by one and as he positioned himself under the table to reach for the last paper, his head bumped hard on the wood above when he made an attempt to rise.

Tezuka was amused and annoyed at the same time. How could Fuji be so careless in this critical moment?! "Stupid Fuji…" He mumbled in annoyance. "You really are good at making your self look like a…" His mouth shut all of a sudden as he bewilderedly watched Fuji crying in pain like he was getting slaughtered.

The pain Fuji was feeling seemed intolerable. It wasn't because of the pain of having his head hit the hard wood; it was more like his brain was getting sliced slowly. Pictures of certain events suddenly flashed repeatedly in his mind which brought more pain. Whimpering, he held his head tighter as if it would help cease the pain.

A blurry image of a room with a gray haired guy that was knocked asleep kept flashing into his mind and Fuji really wanted it to stop. The more it got clearer, the more it brought him pain, and then he saw that beside the gray haired man was Tezuka.

"Stop…"

Tezuka could only gape at Fuji. Finally, he spoke, "Could you stop your whining?! It's making my ears bleed! Continue with your work now. Time is running!"

Tezuka's harsh voice pierced through Fuji's thoughts and the pain he was feeling just suddenly went off. But he was able to remember clearly the image he saw earlier. An image of two drunk person sitting together. He finally remembered something about Tezuka… and could that gray haired man be possibly his friend?

"Fuji!"

"H-hai, I'll continue now!"

Tezuka gave a sigh of relief as he looked at Fuji's retreating figure as soon as he had finished both sets and was now on his way to submit it as what Tezuka had told him to. Finally done… at last…

Now in the cradle of success, Tezuka felt like releasing the little message that the little voice had been continuously shouting in his head. All of a sudden he called Fuji before he finally lost him from his sight. The brown haired man made a turn to respond to his call.

"…Good job for today,"

Tezuka backed in surprise when he received a smile in return.

* * *

Standing next to the glass wall, Tezuka was mindlessly gazing at the scenery below him. His father's words came running into his mind again; it was truly making him feel heavy. 

Much to his lament was that his father hadn't been calling him since the last time they saw each other.

Father…

Then his thoughts were disturbed as he heard some one enter his office. His earlier calm face furrowed and he automatically sent a death glare to the person who unexpectedly came. Tezuka turned pissed in an instant.

"Long time no see Tezuka," Atobe greeted him with his usual proud tone and gave Tezuka a naughty smirk. He planted himself on the couch and sophisticatedly crossed his legs.

"Get out of here."

"What?!" Then Atobe felt like laughing hard. "Don't tell ore-sama you're still mad because of that drink! Jeez! Stop fussing about it okay?! Heh, you're like a grade school kid."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Well ore-sama just thought you look witty when you're tricked haha!"

After taking the delight of his own remark, Atobe felt Tezuka's sharp eyes burning with a killing intent. He sighed inwardly and rose from his seat to walk towards Tezuka. "Okay fine! ore-sama will st–" But it was too late as Atobe received a powerful blow on his face.

Shocked, Atobe was speechless and only came back to awareness when he felt blood trickling down from his nose. Did Tezuka just?! DID he just?! It was too much for Tezuka to hit his beautiful and flawless face! DAMN! He's going to pay for ruining ore-sama's face!!! He had suddenly gone berserk and hit Tezuka back on the face as well.

But then Tezuka hit him again, Atobe hit back once more, and they started to hit each other back until both of them couldn't punch in pain anymore. Now they found themselves lying trampled beside each other, both were bruised and seemed lifeless.

After a long moment of silence, Atobe finally spoke. "Ore-sama… is… sorry… okay…?"

"No… Because of you… I did something… I didn't want…"

"Bastard… of course ore-sama… knows…" He gave a faint laugh. "Fuck… ore-sama was only… making a humor… earlier…."

Tezuka turned his head and glanced at Atobe; but he didn't say anything and just turned his head back to its earlier position.

"Fine… now…?" Atobe asked.

"…Hn…"

Atobe then started to move. "Ore-sama… must… call… Oshitari… now…." He mumbled weakly.

With tremendous effort, he reached for his phone to make a call. Tezuka heard Atobe demanding someone to pick him up as soon as possible. That person must be the Oshitari guy he heard Atobe said earlier. To the Tezuka's surprise, it hadn't taken long when a blue haired man entered and casually greeted him.

"Oh, good day Tezuka-san."

From the corner of his eyes, Tezuka watched his every movement. He must be Oshitari, he thought. And without further commotion, he saw him help Atobe get up and placed his arms on his shoulders. Before leaving, Atobe still had managed to turn to him and gave him a pathetic smirk. "Bye then," And soon they were out from Tezuka's sight.

Tezuka wondered if he should call Fuji too.

* * *

Silently making his way back to Tezuka's office after submitting the papers, Fuji couldn't help but dwell deeper at the memory he got back earlier. Little by little he was able to recall what really happened that time. And soon remembered that he had picked Tezuka that day and had helped him get back at the mansion, later Tezuka was calling for his mother. And what Fuji did after that was… 

_"I'll take care of you, Tezuka-sama… I promise." _

Fuji was shocked as he remembered that he had once made a resolve for Tezuka. He stood frozen for a moment, clutching his head. He had completely forgotten about it. The blue eyed man, then, just knew that he was bestowed with additional charge. Fuji realized, that maybe, him almost taking Ayana's life was the reason of Tezuka disliking him so much. Now he wouldn't wonder why Tezuka was treating him oddly anymore, for it was his own fault, he supposed.

But how would he explain this mysterious hatred and fear he have towards Tezuka? Suddenly he felt cold air blowing on his body…

* * *

"W-what happened…?" Fuji's eyes widened when he found Tezuka vulnerably sitting on the couch and appeared so beaten. He suddenly felt sorry for the worn out guy for he looked like a complete mess… honestly if other people saw him they would surely laugh at him! Tezuka's trampled face immediately brought Fuji an eyesore. Without any thoughts, he strode to take the first aid kit kept inside the elegant cabinet and stridden towards Tezuka. 

Fuji positioned himself in front of the beaten man, even with slight hesitation that started to amass, he spoke. "Let me see it…"

"Shit… Don't…" Still in pain, Tezuka feebly protested. But Fuji had already started wiping his face with an antiseptic. His guts jolted as his skin made contact with Fuji's hands. It felt so wrong… Fuji was touching him with dirty hands! NO!! But he couldn't make a complete retreating move as his body was sore… Damn, he felt so helpless.

"Ano… Please don't move…." Fuji then made another attempt.

Tezuka flinched when the cotton made contact to his bruised face again. "It hurts…" He muttered. As much as he wanted to move back from Fuji, he had already lost his energy to do so, and could only comply which he didn't know anymore if it was something against with his liking. Oh well, Fuji's going to cure his bruises anyway…

"Sorry, I'm not really good at this…" Fuji humbly admitted.

With his pride still afloat, Tezuka would protest with every contact of the antiseptic, but he would only feel Fuji's strokes getting gentler. "…You won't get paid for that." Tezuka was sure; Fuji wouldn't do these things if he hadn't forgotten their 'past.' Then he let out an ironic chuckle that turned out to be pathetic at the same time.

_This isn't for you. _

"I know," If it wasn't for his parents, he wouldn't be doing this anymore for he doesn't feel good near Tezuka.

Perhaps Tezuka let the words slip, "… I suppose a 'thank you' would be enough then?"

* * *

That night, Fuji couldn't sleep. It was all because of the same pain he had experienced earlier; it made him felt like he was going to die again. He buried his face on the pillow this time, wishing that the throbbing would just stop. Then, a sarcastic resolve came not to bump his head again for he was starting to get displeased at the things he was seeing every time the pain would threaten to deliver various flashes of past, which he couldn't clearly catch. 

_Please… Stop… I don't want to see… _

With his head hurting, and with his heart that unexpectedly turned heavy, Fuji thought if he could ever fall asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed & Don't forget to review! 

Advance Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm sorry for posting late. Actually, I've finished up writing until half of chapter 10 (all unedited) but I lost everything as our computer got reformatted without me knowing. It's hard to rewrite again and school is making it more difficult. Please let me know your opinion so I can improve this story. I feel pressured because I have to update and I don't know how to get the other chapters back. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy to read them! Even if this story is complicated and OOC, I'm glad some are reading it and I'll do my best to finish it. Btw, Fuji here is 21 & Tezuka is 22.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The familiar name ringing on Yukimura's phone was giving him an odd portent. 

_"Yukimura, I just knew you've found the man whom your father entrusted us looking for. You've looked for him alone, huh?" _Though calm, the voice seemed disapproving._ "I'm sorry…but I won't agree to what you want to do with that person." _

"Saeki…_" _Yukimura frowned. "You don't need what's _his_."

_"I do, Yukimura." _The voice answered confidently. _"Goodbye."_

* * *

The night after tomorrow would be a night of pure bother to Tezuka for it was Atobe Keigo's birthday, this means attending a luxurious party and socializing with some unknown businessmen and elite people. 

He would rather drop by to greet his friend and then leave. He doesn't really like chatting and setting up rapport to other people except if it was for business purposes. Maybe the next day, they could have a little hang out or an after party together_—_just what they both usually do.

But due to Atobe's consistent enticement, he had no choice but to fully attend and enjoy the enormous celebration.

Tezuka was currently studying the company's monthly records when his phone rang.

_"Tezuka, I still doubt for your turnout. It would be a shame if ore-sama's friend would not even bother to attend,"_

Tezuka sighed. Atobe was being stubborn again. "Expect for my presence, Atobe. I already approved your invitation and even bought you a gift,"

_"Good. Ore-sama is just making sure," _Tezuka heard the other man gave a snicker. Even unseen and meters away, Tezuka could see Atobe Keigo smirking. He reminded himself to prepare for a condition.

"Ne, Tezuka, you can bring with you a beautiful woman if you want. But you have to introduce her to ore-sama, okay?" Atobe said. "Just don't dare of bringing a whore in my mansion or else…"

So that was _it_. But why would he even bother to meet a whore and have it as his date? Where that bastard Atobe did had the nerve of accusing him of bringing such human?!

_"Don't forget, it is ore-sama's birthday. Comply with the request of this friend of yours."_

"You'll probably have no trouble with finding one, so you don't really need my aid." Tezuka said; knowing that Atobe, with his noble charm, can easily haul lots of women as he desired.

_"Whatever. Just make sure you'll come."_

* * *

Tezuka sighed. Tonight would be a long night of socialization. 

"Tezuka, why not try to enjoy instead of keeping that stony face at this corner?"

He was blankly sipping on his juice when Atobe approached him. He was suppose to comment on Atobe's remark but immediately kept his thoughts aside as his focus was caught by a blonde and sophisticated woman who was standing beside Atobe and Oshitari. Could she be Atobe's lover?

"You are alone? As expected… although it is quite disappointing," Then Atobe led the blonde in front of him. "Let ore-sama introduce this lovely woman. Her name is Kato Kikuko, ore-sama's cousin from France. She is six years older than us. She is known as one of the best designers in France today, and the one of the people behind the set up of this celebration, including the physical and dress motif, invitations, everything! Even ore-sama's wardrobe for this party," He proudly exclaimed.

As Atobe introduced Kato Kikuko and kept talking about her achievements and affiliations, Tezuka thought that she was one of those decent women he had met so far this night. But he later found out, as the night went deeper and as their group conversation sustained, that she was a heavy drinker.

But then he found himself rather entertained with Atobe and his 'great' cousin. The two were like siblings except that Kikuko has a more polite side even if near on a drunken state.

"Ore-sama thought you bought a gift?" Atobe raised an eyebrow, amused. Tezuka even bothered giving him a gift? How touching. "Ore-sama is so touched Tezuka! But where is it?"

Tezuka seemed stopped for a moment. He forgot it due to his tight load earlier this day. And Atobe's eyes were expecting.

His pride wouldn't let the group know his mistake. "My assistant would be bringing it here." He took his phone and dialed on it.

* * *

Disturbed on his sleep, Fuji took the ringing phone that woke him. "Moshi moshi" He greeted lively nonetheless. 

_"Fuji-san, it's nice to hear you again." _

"Excuse me, but who is this?" The voice came placid to Fuji's sleepy state; he wondered who the owner was, disrupting his sleep in the middle of the night.

_"It's me, Yukimura Seiichi. I know it is night there in Japan but this is the only time I am free to speak with you, Fuji-san. How have you been doing? I heard you got through an accident… I suppose you forgot about me as well?" _

_Oh._

Surprised of his realization, Fuji had felt ashamed for not recognizing Yukimura's voice. "No, no! Not at all, Yukimura-san. I'm so glad to receive a call from you. I'm fine, really. I'm doing well since you left. All thanks to Kuniharu-san," He ascertained Yukimura.

_"That's good news. I was afraid you forgot about us when you didn't answer your phone the last time we called."_

Fuji felt cold. So they were the one calling that time… "I'm sorry, but I was busy that time… I hope you are not mad."

_"It's fine. Someway I've expected that you were that time." _Fuji heard a gentle chuckle.

_Yokatta… He's not mad._

As their conversation was turning longer, Fuji was slowly becoming captivated at hearing that gentle voice again; it has been a long time since he heard that kind voice. He wouldn't mind if he stayed up all night talking to the man.

"Yukimura-san when are you_—_"

KNOCK!

"Fujiko! Hurry up and open the door!" Someone was banging on the door.

"W-Wait! Just—"

"FUJI!"

_"Is something wrong Fuji-san? I think I better hung up now… I'll just call you next time."_

"Wait, Yukimura-san!" But the line was off already.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming!" Fuji hastily opened the door.

"Tezuka-sama said he was calling for you and wouldn't answer! Maybe that's why he called me instead. Here, speak to him! Nya… I hope he's not mad." Eiji worriedly gave him the phone.

_"Why is your phone busy? Come here quickly and bring my gift for Atobe. It's in my room. Bring it now and make sure you and the gift are out of trouble."_

"Hai."

Eiji watched and listened until the brown haired man shut the phone. "Nya, Fujiko… Was he mad? Did he yell at you?"

"No. Why?" Fuji looked at Eiji questioningly. "You seem so worried, Eiji."

His eyes widened. "Nyahaha… I just thought he was mad and… I don't want him to get mad at you and… nya, just forget what I'm saying! Good night Fuji. I'm going back to my room."

Now Fuji was making his way inside the Atobe manor. There were so many elegant people filling the place with pleased laughter and words, making him slightly nervous. Some of the guests were eyeing him differently as he passed by. He was only wearing a pair of white jacket and pants and couldn't help but feel surely out of place. He hastened his steps and avoided their assessing gazes as he continued to look for Tezuka.

"I think you are getting drunk Kato-san," Oshitari commented.

"Don't worry boy, I am used to drinking," Then she gave a loud hiccup. Oshitari doubted her statement, and was now observing how frightening Kikuko was while forcing a drink on Tezuka.

After the success of forcing several glasses of wine on Tezuka, she stood up and left the three men, carrying two full glasses of wine with her. "Excuse me, _hic,_ I'll just get some fresh air,"

As Kikuko was making her way out of the hall, she nearly stumbled as she bumped hard on something… human as well. With her remaining sanity, she realized she had poured all the liquid to the man… or was he a woman? She blinked twice as she studied the person with haziness in her eyes. "Oh! I'm very sorry! That was rude of me. Look, now I ruined your clothes!" She started whining and was incredulously patting Fuji's clothes dry.

"Don't bother, miss. I'll be fine," But it was as if the woman hadn't heard him and was still keeping that apologetic face. She stopped patting for she realized that it was futile, all of a sudden her eyes shot open as a thought occurred to her.

"_Ah!_ Don't worry! I now have a solution for that, come with me."

Fuji was dragged to the woman's room in an instant. _Her looks differ from how she acts… _Fuji couldn't help but wander his gaze around the room like an innocent boy, and couldn't deny that it was huge and truly… he couldn't spell the word anymore. He sighed; now he was on a trouble and he still needed to find Tezuka. His clothes did not matter anymore; he just needed to get out from this exotic place as early as he could. His mind started to race as he looked for a way out.

"Come here! Come here!" Again, Fuji was dragged by this unknown woman. She looked at him fixedly. "Ne, you are so beautiful. What's your name young woman?" She asked sweetly, her eyes twinkling. "Now I'll find good clothes for you,"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Fuji Syu_—_"

"Oh! Here! Look at this dress Fuji-chan! I am a designer and I'm sure this would fit you well honey," She exclaimed excitedly. "You'll be the most beautiful person here! We'll just have to make adjustments for your chest."

Fuji's eyes widened. He figured out that she had mistaken him for a girl as he got a reek of liquor from her body. He dejectedly looked at the dress… and was shocked as he realized that she had started unclothing him and dressing him like a child. He frantically struggled with respect against the drunken woman with his body that seemed equal to Kikuko's.

Somehow, she had managed to rid Fuji's clothes out from his sight and reach. "Let onee-chan help you," She whispered.

"No please. I don't want to look like this! Someone get me out of here!" No one heard him, much to Kikuko's success.

* * *

Tezuka snapped all of a sudden. "Did you hear that? I think I heard someone..." 

Atobe eyed him suspiciously. "I heard nothing. I think you're drunk Tezuka." He turned to Oshitari. "Oshitari, watch out for this guy eh? Ore-sama will talk to Sakaki-san for a moment," He stood up to turn and waved, leaving Tezuka under Oshitari's keen eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me. I am not drunk. You can follow Atobe if you want," Tezuka was still thinking about that voice; he suddenly thought of Fuji.

"I highly doubt that. And Atobe will be fine on his own. Anyway, do you want to come and see the fireworks at the garden, Tezuka-san? People are starting to come there now."

"Of course,"

But before the two could get out, Kikuko's voice appeared calling them. "Tezuka-san! Look here!"

Tezuka's eyes landed on the subject making him surprised. Was _that _Fuji wearing a dress?!

* * *

Fuji heard deep voices whispering around him as he was being dragged by Kikuko towards Tezuka. He turned his head lower as he felt several eyes staring him intently; it was truly making him feel uncomfortable. He wished the ground would just swallow him. He terribly wanted to disappear… He hoped no one would notice his real identity. 

"Tezuka-san, Ms. Fuji told me that she was looking for you. I accidentally poured my wine on her so I offered her new clothes." She gently pushed Fuji in front of Tezuka. "Well then, I'll leave the three of you now,"

Watching from a corner, Atobe couldn't help but plant a smirk on his face. Who knew that his 'great' cousin had taken Tezuka's assistant for a woman? This is going to be fun…

"Fuji…" The smaller man felt Tezuka's eyes slowly consuming him. "What are you thinking? Why did you actually..." But like many, Tezuka couldn't deny that Fuji was absolutely stunning in that dress. He was definitely the most beautiful.

Fuji defended himself. "She had mistaken me for a girl! She forced me to wear this, and she kept my clothes! I… I couldn't wear anything else. She… I didn't want this…"

"It's alright. You'll be fine." Tezuka's eyes turned soft all of a sudden. Fuji seemed so fragile right now.

Fuji felt a lump on his throat. _Of all people… _He lowered his head and spoke pleadingly. "...Let me go back now." He handed a little box to Tezuka. "Here…"

Silent whispers came from several women from their back. Some were intrigued who that person Tezuka Kunimitsu was with.

Mortified, Fuji couldn't move. Then he felt Tezuka took the box he was handling and saw him gave it to a blue haired man with spectacles.

"It's nice to meet you here Tezuka-san," An unfamiliar voice injected. "Who could this lovely woman be? Care to introduce me?"

_Kite Eishirou ka? _Tezuka believed that there was nothing to discuss between him and this man. And now that he have handed his gift to Atobe, he might as well leave the place. "Let's go, Fuji." He ignored the guy in front of him and looked at Atobe, and received a tiny smile in return. "Thank you for coming, Tezuka."

But the voice earlier kept on pestering him even on their way out. "How rude Tezuka-san, I was only asking for her name." The man announced haughtily. "It seems you don't want to. Well then, let my self do the honor instead." He had stridden towards a bewildered Fuji, smirking stylishly to please the beautiful 'woman'.

Tezuka glared at Kite. "You seem to like this woman so much," He smirked towards the Higa group's heir and grabbed Fuji's body against him. Then he pulled Fuji's head and claimed his mouth for a gentle kiss. The smaller man was only too shocked to react.

Then Tezuka let go of the man who was taken aback.

"She's only mine," Tezuka continued to glare at the Higa group's heir who was now speechless. "Leave her alone." Then he started claiming Fuji's mouth once more as he was satisfied to get that annoyed and defeated look from Kite. Taken away, Tezuka prolonged the kiss, and felt the body under him pulling away but he did not stop until he got stabbed by a sudden pain on his foot.

* * *

"Genichirou, I wasn't able to speak longer to him today. I hope it wouldn't take long before I can contact him again…" 

"It's okay. There is plenty of time Yukimura. Fuji Syusuke will have his possession when you return."

"I don't think so, Genichirou. We have a problem. I received a call from our agent Niou earlier. He said Saeki does not want to return Fuji-san's possession."

"What? You're the only one who had the proprietorship of the remaining wealth of Fuji family, right? Why is Saeki…"

"No Genichirou. Both of us signed the contract and promised to hold it until we found the only missing Fuji and pass it to him."

"I don't understand…"

"Listen. For the past fourteen years it was believed that the mansion only got accidentally scorched until last year_—_when my father got a review of the case and found a hole from an evidence saying that the real cause of their death was planned. The annihilation was almost perfect. The motive was to steal the family's wealth but failed as they hadn't managed to get the important documents before the mansion got totally burnt as they were having a hard time preventing the family members escape. Those criminals turned lowly so they were easily caught. It was a good thing that the family's wealth was spread into different accounts and documents. So Even if some of them were lost, there was still some left for Fuji Syusuke. And that remaining wealth is what Saeki and I had both promised to keep as my Father entrusted us to find the whereabouts of Fuji-san and to know if he's already dead."

Sanada only remained silent.

"Since it was my Father who discovered the remaining accounts, which was currently owned by no one, he gave us a condition: If it was proven that Fuji Syusuke has deceased, the possession would be ours."

"Souka. So Saeki knew all about the condition…"

"Honestly, we both assumed that Fuji Syusuke was already dead considering how the rest of his family got killed, I'm sure those criminals wouldn't let him get away. But still, I continued to search _—_ with you. And I really hadn't expect to see him so soon and alive. I guess I was lucky."

"Saeki was disappointed…"

"Ah. That's more like it. Genichirou, keep Fuji-san out of Saeki's sources until we're back in Japan. He doesn't know about Fuji-san yet. He is a mulish person… He goes for what he wants. And I'm sure he's going to look for Fuji-san."

"Yukimura... back then, you want to bring Fuji-san to Nagoya so that Saeki-san would meet him, so that the three of you can get to the contract deal right away…correct?"

"Ah. But I wasn't able to do so. Now I'm worried to what might happen when they meet. Genichirou, I think I'll just continue my rehabilitation back there… In Japan."

* * *

Disregarding the pain on his foot, Tezuka kept his firm composure until they were out of the hall. Damn Fuji for kicking him! He withstood shaking the smaller man. "You should be thanking me don't you think? I just kept you out of that bastard's clutch." 

"Well thank you then, I nearly puked just by smelling your mouth!" Fuji retorted with a flushed face and his insides were resisting the urge of hitting Tezuka on his face at the same time. Even if half of him was thankful that Tezuka finally dragged him out of that untidy heap, kissing Tezuka felt wrong… He couldn't explain why.

"Is this how you acknowledge my help?"

"Sorry, I appreciate _nothing_ of it! Thanks!" Fuji was irritated. "You're tipsy and annoying that tall guy. How could you… There's no way…" He said …_Was there any other reasons for him to do that…?_ "You are distasteful!" In a split second that passed, Fuji hadn't missed the hurt that reflected on Tezuka's eyes before the taller man killed it off with twitched eyebrows.

There was a cold pause. Tezuka subjected the smaller man in a firm stare. "I'm not _—_"

"Oi Tezuka, stop fussing over there and get into the car I've asked for you. You don't want to walk back home, do you?" Atobe just appeared behind the shadows.

"Atobe…"

"Yes? You still need something from ore-sama?"

"Nothing," His voice had managed to hide the feeling of lightheadedness that was starting to amass. Liquor was truly bringing him an appalling sensation, and _this_ heavy feeling wasn't making him fine either. "Let's go, Fuji..."

Fuji turned to Atobe, "…Thank you, Atobe-san. It was nice meeting you." He bowed at him before trailing Tezuka.

As Atobe watched them boarded the car, he couldn't help but frown as he felt a disturbing feeling of seeing Tezuka and his assistant together. He continued to watch as the car started to run on the driveway.

_It was nice meeting you as well, Fuji Syusuke._

* * *

The next day, Fuji was early to pick documents they'll be working at from a certain hotel company. He was about to leave after having finished his purpose when a running man accidentally bumped onto him as he got out from the elevator. The collision was strong that both got toppled down to the floor. 

"Ouch." A card flew directly where Fuji had landed; his eyes happened to lay on the name indicated. '_Saeki Koujirou'_ He took it and got up from the floor, and proceeded to give it to the toppled man. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The man got up and was surprised to see a very beautiful person in front of him. Almost fooled, Saeki realized that the person in front of him was a man, but a very beautiful man… his effeminate features made Saeki's insides throb with ecstasy; his smooth, pinkish-white skin looked so soft to touch and his eyes were crystal blue as that of a gem. Saeki was, without a doubt, allured with this enticing man.

"Are you alright?" Fuji called out again.

Saeki snapped back into reality. "I'm alright, don't worry, it's my fault anyway." He smiled at the smaller man. He didn't know what more to say at the moment. He was currently enchanted at this pretty picture he was seeing.

"I think this is yours," Fuji handed him the card and apologized once more; he looked at his wristwatch and hastily waved goodbye to the man.

Snapping out from enthrallment, Saeki realized that the mysterious man was already gone, and nearly slapped him self as he forgot to thank the guy and ask for his name. "I'll make sure to meet him again."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi! Ninth chapter here! Sorry for the wait, hope you'll all enjoy! Hugs!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"_Fuji Syusuke_," watching the busy road through the glass wall, Saeki stood rigidly, bearing the mighty look with his back facing his agent, Yanagi. "Yukimura should've just given up on the case. He's really kind, that silent demon… and now, he had found him. I probably have to go against him for now." He told himself, "This is difficult…"

"It is."

Saeki turned to Yanagi in disbelief. It was never before that Yanagi's genius actually agreed to the things he finds difficult. "Is the greatest data man having a problem about our dear Fuji Syusuke as well?"

Yanagi pushed his glasses and said nothing.

Saeki eyed him and frowned, "Why?"

"His identity is well hidden,"

Only one thing came to Saeki's mind, his frown deepened. _As expected from Yukimura_…_ Trying to keep that Fuji Syusuke from me, huh? _

"Yanagi, arrange a private meeting this afternoon. Do anything you can to make Fuji Syusuke come. Understood?"

"Hai. Saeki-san."

"If we can't get all the information about him through files, we'll take it directly from his mouth, then."

0--0

"Tezuka-sama, since there would be no load for me this afternoon, could I have it as a half day off?" Fuji asked politely with hopeful eyes.

"And why?" Tezuka asked in his usual monotonous voice, he was scanning a file on his left hand and Fuji's question made his eyebrow arch a bit.

The smaller man began mumbling, "…I just have to go somewhere important. And you too, you've busied yourself much here for the past week, don't you want the afternoon for some relaxation?"

Tezuka eyed him for a moment and went back plastering his gaze on a paper on his left hand.

"No."

"Onegai, Tezuka-sama," Fuji's tone was pleading, "It wouldn't take long. I'll be back as early as I can."

Still having a fixated gaze on the paper, Tezuka inconsiderately replied, "No. You are to stay here until the scheduled dismissal."

Fuji felt down. As expected, his boss wouldn't give him even a slight chance. But he needed to meet Yukimura today as he was informed by a _certain_ agent through the company phone that they're already back in Japan and wanted to meet him.

"But…" Maybe a bit more of pleading and a miracle will be granted to him.

Tezuka sighed. "I told you already. Don't be stubborn. Or else you'll make me very, very annoyed." Regardless of the lame excuse, Tezuka couldn't understand why he was feeling bothered about letting him out the afternoon. He certainly wouldn't allow Fuji to go!

The blue eyed man didn't say anything anymore, but was still standing in front of him with a soft, pleading look. Damn, he doesn't want to get disturbed about it right now. He sighed in defeat. "Where the hell are you going to, anyway? I'll think about it since you're working hard these past days,"

But when was he never?

Fuji's face lit up a bit.

"I'll just be meeting up with a friend. That's all, Tezuka-sama."

Tezuka's brow met all of a sudden, "Meeting with… whom?" Curiosity hit him. As far as he knew, Fuji didn't have any friends whom he spends his time with except Eiji and the other maids… He suddenly felt suspicious.

Timidly, Fuji answered, "A friend…"

"Don't hesitate to tell me whom you're meeting with. I don't want my father finding out that I let you rot at an alley after a few days," Tezuka suddenly felt sorry for using his father's name.

"Hai!" Fuji's face lit once again, "He is a friend of mine, and his name is Yukimura Seiichi. I don't think you know him anyway," he said as a matter of fact, "Thank you. I'll go now and I won't let myself rot at an alley."

As Tezuka heard the actual name of Fuji's 'friend', he just couldn't help but feel more suspicious. "Wait!" He rose from his sit and took something on the shelf adjacent to his table.

"Yes Tezuka-sama?"

"I've changed my mind. You'll go back to the mansion this afternoon and encode these," he laid folders of files on his table, and sat back again wearing a knitted eyebrow. Just who was that Yukimura Seiichi?

0--0

When Fuji arrived at the mansion, he immediately went looking for his redhead friend.

"Eiji, Eiji!"

"Hoi, hoi, Fuji!" Eiji acknowledged with a squeal but soon turned silent as he saw Fuji's troubled look. "…Nya?"

He took Eiji's hand with keenness, "…Ah. Well you see, Eiji… Would it be fine to ask a favor from you?"

0--0

As instructed, Fuji arrived at the hospital where he would meet Yukimura. The seemingly sterile surrounding was giving Fuji a nostalgic feeling, although, he didn't muse on the thought further.

Fuji inquired for the hospital's garden and started venturing. On his way, a feeling of being watched suddenly struck him. It made him conscious and more careful on his every movement. He was sure; there was an eye following him. He stopped on his strides and stood still, sensing the owner of the hidden gaze.

But out of people who were currently subsiding around the place, he couldn't figure to whom it belonged.

Fuji closed his eyes and breathed out as he tried to release the tension he was feeling. He let out a shocked gasp as he opened his eyes and found a white haired man that miraculously appeared before him.

The man was smiling at him. His dark blue eyes were piercing him and seemed glowing with mirth, which only made Fuji confused. Who was the guy? Should he greet him, and then already excuse himself already?

Before Fuji could speak, the white haired man had already opened his mouth.

"Hi. It's so nice to see you here." The man said coolly. "In case you have forgotten, I'm the guy from the hotel before. The one you've bumped onto… remember?"

Fuji looked at his features and paused to let his memory recall. "Oh… You are Saeki Koujirou?" He asked politely for an assurance.

Saeki seemed surprised. His eyes were shining more than before, "You know… my name?" Then he chuckled, "Oh yeah, the I.D…." He brushed his right hand through his hair, "I'm so glad for this coincidence. You even remembered me, I don't know what to say."

The white haired man continued blabbering but Fuji just didn't have the time to listen at all as his mind was currently anticipating his meeting with Yukimura. All Saeki's words were just coming in and out through his ears… He realized that he doesn't have time to converse with this man, and quickly thought of a polite way to excuse himself.

"Excuse me, but I have to go somewhere important. I'm really sorry. I'll just see you next time." He hastily bowed and strode, leaving Saeki's mumbles hanging in the air.

Saeki frowned. The drawing opportunity restrained into a halt. But even if he wanted to spend more time with the beautiful man, he, as well, have important things to attend to, which was his approaching meeting with the mysterious Fuji Syusuke.

His agent never really fails him. There may be no other way to lure Fuji to this 'little talk' except if he hadn't used Yukimura's name in it. Saeki had this inkling that Yukimura had already established good relationship with Fuji before he left for rehabilitation and he was right. Yukimura will make Fuji come to him.

0--0

The smooth flow of Tezuka's afternoon load made him able to return early to the mansion. He hoped that Fuji was able to finish his job early as well, considering that he hadn't given him a hard task. He just didn't want the man out this time, when he doesn't know what business Fuji would get himself into.

He realized that working with an assistant wasn't bad after all, especially when Fuji was so gentle and kind. His parents were right, they were an aid. But then, attempting regret for his past assistants would not help with anything now, he thought. So he shrugged the idea off.

Thinking of the matter, Tezuka was somehow relieved. And by now, his cooperation with Fuji will start to get better if he wouldn't remember anything back… at all.

Opening the door to his office room, he expected to see the blue eyed man as he roamed his gaze only to find out that he was not there.

Where was Fuji?

His brow twitched at the empty sight. The folders he had given him were neatly laid on his table, but Fuji wasn't there. He immediately got struck with a feeling of Fuji sneaking behind him…

0--0

"Kikumaru,"

"Nya!" The readhead turned and almost jumped as he saw Tezuka standing behind him, shocking him as he heard the man's dangerous deep voice. "Konnichiwa… Tezuka-sama," he greeted with a nervous laugh.

"Where is Fuji?"

Right now, Eiji was feeling uneasy as Tezuka's eyes were questioning him with a dangerous glint. He must've figured out that Fuji escaped after his doing his task…

With Tezuka's death glare, Eiji couldn't decide whether to tell the truth or to continue Fuji's 'contagious sickness' alibi. If Tezuka looked for Fuji in his room, he'll found out the whole truth anyway.

Thinking of a safe answer, Eiji couldn't help but feel Tezuka's gaze getting more intense with fury. Though, Tezuka wasn't doing any drastic measures to make him speak already. Somehow, Eiji was thankful for that. But heck, he should think quickly of something to say.

"Nya… Tezuka-sama, he just went somewhere important… But he really did finish the files anyway! There's no need to worry since it's finished!" He tried assuring Tezuka with all his courage. "Please, Tezuka-sama, let him out for a moment. He promised he'll be back as soon as he can… please don't punish him when he comes back." Eiji eyes widened as he realized the entire selfish request he had said. He covered his mouth and prepared himself for a fierce response.

But to his relief, Tezuka only turned and left him immediately.

Eiji released the heavy breath. _Nya_…_ Fujiko_… _I'm so sorry. I should've tied you onto a bed._ Eiji thought sheepishly as he let Fuji's stubbornness get past him.

0--0

Saeki planted himself blankly on the wooden chair at the hospital garden, smirking to himself as he remembered his fateful meeting with the beautiful man earlier. He laughed in enchantment to himself which only earned him a confused look from his agent.

He stopped and cleared his throat.

"W-Where is Fuji Syusuke? He is still not here."

Yanagi adjusted his glasses. "Don't worry. If he still didn't arrive within five minutes I'll contact him again." The agent then handed Saeki a folder from a black suit case. "In the meantime, I want you to look at this. I finally got a copy of Fuji Syusuke's files," he handed it to Saeki. "It was hard pulling stings inside Tezuka Corporation," he gave a sigh. "So forgive me if those data aren't enough."

Saeki shook his head. "No. I think what you did was impressive. This would be enough for now." Saeki reached out a hand gave an appreciative pat on his agent's arm. "Nice job." Without wasting time, he opened the folder and began to scan over it scrupulously.

Some printed details about Fuji Syusuke were already familiar to him as he had a short background about him before, and some were new like his current height, weight, his position at Tezuka Corporation, his current location, and other information mainly concerning his working status.

When he flipped through the next page, his system blacked out.

The page featured a person whom he had never ever expected to be pasted there.

It was a picture of Fuji Syusuke.

_This can't be_…

"This…" Saeki ripped the picture from the page and held it to his eye. "This is Fuji Syusuke?" he whispered to himself in disbelief. The pretty man he was fancying was Fuji Syusuke?!

His question was sensibly loud that his agent urged to reply his question back. "Yes. Effeminate young man isn't he?"

0--0

Fuji groaned in success as he got to the meeting place on time. Should he turn out late, he would have no choice but to put the blame on the man who approached him earlier, Saeki Koujirou.

There was a pang of guilt that flickered within him as he remembered how he had left the man, who seemed eager to befriend him, alone. There was just no help to it. He also wanted to make friends with Saeki since he hadn't remembered having any friends aside from Eiji and Oishi, but Yukimura was more important. Yukimura was like a big brother to him.

Bringing himself to a presentable composure, Fuji let his anticipation overwhelm him as he strode rapidly, only to feel disappointed as he saw no signs of Yukimura as he got towards the garden fountain. _Where could he be?_ He only saw a man with oval glasses and a white haired… "Saeki Koujirou-san?" He stopped.

"Good day. It's nice to meet you finally, Fuji Syusuke-san." Saeki's heart flipped at the sight and gave a soft chuckle after seeing Fuji's beautiful confused face. "I know, I know. No Yukimura Seiichi here," he then gave an apologetic face. "Sorry, I'm sure you're disappointed by now. But don't worry, I'll explain,"

Saeki caught a sight of his agent who nodded and started to leave. _I'm glad my agent accepted my decision to withdraw the plan earlier. But this is really_…_ complicated. Why must he be Fuji Syusuke? I think I'll just have to make temporary excuses here_…

"Saeki-san –"

"Koujirou is fine," he interjected.

"Eh?" But he just met this man… "Sae—"

"Koujirou."

Fuji sighed. "Koujirou-san, I don't want to be rude but why did you have to say Yukimura-san was here? What do you have to do with him? If this is only a prank, I'll be leaving now."

As expected, Fuji would be asking questions about this treachery. If only he wasn't Fuji Syusuke, Saeki should have brought his plans to actions right now, uttering his next pretext. But he can't.

Thus, he settled for favourable acts. "Actually, I'm Yukimura's associate," which he really are; he took his wallet and presented a picture of him and Yukimura to assure Fuji. "And Yukimura introduced you to me like a lost little brother. He made a request for me to look after you until he and Sanada-san are back in Japan." It was the first time Saeki felt so bad for lying.

Fuji suddenly felt warm all over. "…He said that?" He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a family.

"Yes he did, Fuji-san. And I wanted to meet that person he was always talking about of protecting. You see, how can I elicit such request to an unknown person? Thus, I came up with this meeting. Though… I'll admit that it was partly out of my own curiosity towards knowing your identity."

Fuji smiled at him appreciatively. He felt special. "Thank you, Koujirou-san. I didn't expect this… I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier. But I'm fine by myself and I don't want to burden you. Please tell Yukimura-san to get well soon." _This is too much from you, Yukimura-san._

Saeki took a step closer to him.

"Now that I met you, I do agree with Yukimura now that you really are special. Let's be friends, ne?"

There was that glow in Saeki's eyes again. "Okay, Koujirou-san." Fuji didn't know but he felt like crying with joy. This man was so good to him and even wanted to make friends with him just like what Eiji and Oishi did.

"Shall we look for a better place to chat at, Fuji? There are more good places for us than this hospital since we are not sick." He teased. All in all, Saeki wasn't at loss, and even given a chance to know the man he was fancying at the same time.

He grabbed Fuji's hand as he led their way out.

0--0

To Fuji's pleasure, the night was already deep when he thought of time and reluctantly requested parting from Saeki. He had enjoyed Saeki's presence; the man kept talking over as if he was Fuji's best friend, and Fuji didn't mind. They ate and talked, went to parks and talked, ate and talked again, but the subject was always about Saeki, so Fuji learned lots of things about him.

Saeki grabbed his hand, "Promise to meet me again, okay? And then it'll be your turn to tell me about yourself." Saeki's face was too close, and Fuji was starting to feel a strange heat radiating off from the man.

"…Sure, if I have time," was Fuji's safe answer. He doesn't know if he could sneak behind Tezuka again.

"I'll go now, Koujirou-san. Thank you for the time." He tried pulling his hand from the man's grasp but it was really tight. Fuji was now having suspicions towards Saeki's sudden atypical actions but chose to ignore it to avoid misinterpretation.

"Good bye," he let go of the smaller hand and bent forward to open the door beside Fuji, increasing their proximity.

Fuji held still when Saeki's face came too close that it's just three centimeters away. And before he felt Saeki's complete retreat, a sudden peck on his cheek came.

Fuji stared at him, surprised.

"It's a goodbye kiss."

0--0

On his way, Fuji walked stiffly, completely flattered as he kept thinking about the goodbye kiss. He glided his fingers on the spot where the kiss had been. He was glad for having another friend.

"There you are Fuji-san!" Tezuka's driver hastily ran towards him. Fuji stopped and only stared in confusion. "Tezuka-sama is looking for you! He sent people to look for you! Where have you been?!" The driver shook him and his head lagged back and forth.

"…Wh…at?" Of course, Tezuka must be enraged now. He forgot to come back early, and for sure, his cover with Eiji got blown off already. He withdrew himself from the old driver and lowered his head. "I'm very sorry for the trouble, I'll go meet him now and apologize."

And then he ran; all unaware to the reactions Tezuka might throw upon him soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviewers last chap, kukuacho, yoshikochan, secret25, saya, and Sortbird! Here's chapter 10 for you. xD I finally made up to this chap now I can start to take the turn towards the good things(hopefully)...Tezuka just had to pay something for what he did to Fuji right? Reviews are deeply appreciated!

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Atobe was surprised of having Tezuka call him at an odd hour, and the man should be thankful that ore-sama wasn't asleep yet. But after hearing whatever crucial things Tezuka had said, Atobe only brushed a hand on his hair and sighed.

"To meet ends, you're diffusing gloom there just because Fuji met up with a friend?"

What surprised him more was Tezuka's distress because of a sneaking assistant. That never happened before, and if anything, he'll immediately fire them. Atobe couldn't help but suspect Tezuka of something.

_"I shouldn't have talked to you in the first place,"_

"Should ore-sama be thankful you did? Just sleep. Fuji will return. If not, you can always drag him back at any way you want. That is how Tezuka Kunimitsu works, no?"

_"Fuji—"_

"…Ahn?"

Atobe didn't know why the other line suddenly went silent, but Tezuka wasn't turning the phone off just yet.

"…Tezuka, are you still there?"

A few more seconds of silence and Atobe finally cut the connection off. Finally, he can go to sleep. "Oshitari!"

* * *

From a rush, Fuji now made heedful steps once he's in the same room with Tezuka. An unusual expression greeted him as he glimpsed at Tezuka's face. If it was of repressed anger or of complete nonchalance, he couldn't figure anymore out of uneasiness.

He stopped walking, contemplating at the things to say. But what good will happen if he explained? The mess was obviously out of his carelessness.

Seeing Tezuka walking swiftly towards him, Fuji gasped for air, and inadvertently shut his eyes in fear.

But Fuji's eyes flew back open instead when he felt a pair of heavy arms looping around his body, as if crushing him to his bones.

"Huh!" Fuji was immediately perplexed. Wasn't Tezuka supposed to be lecturing him in that instant?

Fuji wanted to be released from the close contact, but Tezuka's arms remained firm around his shock-frozen body.

"…What…?" Fuji's forehead was starting to get damp and hot at the same time. While he was currently going through the initial panic, Tezuka was only settled into silence.

The awkward tension growing within was making Fuji tremble. But then he admitted that even if it was the most painful enfold he had received in his entire life, the heat and tightness coming from it was something he had longed for. After the loss of his family, he barely remembered the feeling. It stunned him completely to think that Tezuka was this warm. It was really getting hard to set expectations for this man. Or could Tezuka be seeing such counterfeit and had mistaken him for someone else?

"You're safe."

Fuji's chest constricted in disbelief. It was the least he had expected to hear from Tezuka. Then… was he forgiven already? Maybe someone should give him a good slap so he'd wake up from this dream.

"Don't do that again." Tezuka said firmly.

With tremendous effort, Fuji tried making his body relax. "Yes… Tezuka-sama." He laid his hands carefully by Tezuka's waist, making sure of the veracity before him.

Before Fuji was held loose, he found his chin caught between Tezuka's thumb and fingers, guiding him to look at Tezuka's sharp eyes.

The increasing proximity of Tezuka's hard face was making him nervous that Fuji could hear his own heartbeat.

"I don't know what I'll do to you if that happened again." Finally, Tezuka let go of him, and started taking his suit off in a tired manner. "You can go. And this will be the last time."

Before Fuji knew it, his breathing was getting normal again out of relief. "Hai…" Everything opposed Fuji's anticipation. To receive such pardon, his Tezuka-sama _wasn't_ as terrible as what Fuji saw him after all…

A fierce throbbing suddenly downed upon his head, erasing the earlier thought. The vague events flashing before his eyes were bringing him a yet another dreadful feeling of pain, the one he had wished of not encountering again.

"Fuji?"

The unbearable pain urged Fuji to reach onto Tezuka for support as he feared falling flat on the cold floor.

* * *

_The first time I met Tezuka-sama_…

_Was it that day_…_ when your eyes landed on mine with such disgust?_

_I, I don_'_t want to recall_…

"Tezuka-sama…"

"Unya… Fujiko?"

"Don't wake him Eiji, let him rest."

"But he just spoke Oishi," The read head whispered, trying hard to keep his voice down only to fail. "Look! Nya! He's awake!"

"Good morning," Fuji smiled, greeting the two figures.

"It's actually afternoon, Fuji." Oishi said, smiling back.

"Afternoon?" Fuji jumped from his bed. "I'm absent for work! What time is it?" He was frantically taking his pajamas off, but Oishi held his shoulder throughout and guided him back to his bed.

"Relax. Tezuka-sama let you off from work today."

"What? Tezuka-sama…" Suddenly, he remembered what happened upon seeing Tezuka last night; he wouldn't want to find out that it was all just a dream. He closed his eyes, recalling vividly the unexpected and warm absolve during the entire rendezvous.

"Fuji… does it still hurt?"

Fuji's wandering thoughts ceased. "What?"

"Tezuka-sama told us to ask you if your head still hurts. What happened nya?"

"Yeah… Did Tezuka-sama… hurt you?" Oishi inquired as well, voice filled with concern and worry. "You were unconscious when he brought you here. He musn't have…"

_Tezuka-sama brought me here… Then there was no mistake about last night. _

"Fuji?" Oishi asked again.

Fuji quickly waved an objecting hand. "No, no. Tezuka-sama did not do anything. It was my head."

"Really?"

Fuji nodded.

Oishi groaned. "Thank goodness. Tezuka-sama said you've fainted out of fatigue. I guess… you've really fainted out of fatigue…"

Fuji looked away, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I overdid it yesterday and I was worried of going back. I know he'll be mad and you've always warned me of not making him. But Tezuka-sama didn't. Yes he scorns me a lot, although it's probably his hatred for me for what I've done to his mother. Everything's my fault, I hurt Tezuka-sama."

Both Eiji and Oishi fell silent. Their face drew an unreadable shock that Fuji didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, I'm leaving with Tezuka-sama tonight to meet with his father tomorrow. I should go. Thank you."

When Fuji was out from their sight, Eiji suddenly swallowed hard, a bead of sweat was running down on his face. "Does Fuji understand what he just said?"

Oishi frowned. "Definitely… not." As much as Oishi wanted to tell, he wouldn't bear seeing a hurt look from Fuji again. Let alone explaining what Tezuka could really do if his fuse broke.

* * *

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably on his sit, staring through the little piece of memo on his left hand and wondering that if by the time Fuji opened his eyes, every detail of his past will come back. Tezuka might deny, but he _did_ prefer Fuji's service more than anyone.

Tezuka read Fuji's neat writing on his planner with a sigh. It seemed that tonight's departure for the arrangement tomorrow at Nagoya will be moved. He took a pen and started thinking of an apt time for tomorrow, all while unconsciously chanting something into his head.

_Don't remember…_

"Tezuka-sama," Fuji entered his office with a serene smile, least to Tezuka's expectation yet much to his relief. "I've done the list of loads for tonight until the next week. And the driver will be picking us within an hour."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the mansion?" Lest Fuji overdo himself and remember, staying for a while would be safer choice.

"That would mean a delay…"

"Even so,"

"But I already told the driver—"

Tezuka let out an exasperated sigh and stood from his seat, crumpling a paper on his hand and shooting it to the nearest trash bin. "If you want to go so much, then get yourself prepared."

"Hai!"

When Fuji smiled, Tezuka only got more perturbed about not letting Fuji remember… He wouldn't let those memories ruin their improving cooperation. Yet a little shadow in his mind couldn't help but tell another reason which he could not much discern.

* * *

Fuji was greeted by emptiness as they reached the other Tezuka residence. The traditional Japanese house in front of him was entirely made of wood, it looked old, and completely in contrast with the legal domicile. When Fuji figured to see another gigantic one, he found out that it was just enough for an extended family.

Looking around, Fuji found bamboo water pipes and koi ponds at the yard, way adding to its classic style. The calm ambiance felt wonderful to Fuji's senses and by then, he already took liking of it.

"My grandfather lived here."

Fuji noticed a slight curve on Tezuka's lips, making his eyes widen in awe… Tezuka-sama was smiling. Unbelievable. His face changed into something Fuji couldn't even imagine of.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing." Fuji's face flushed, embarrassed.

"Sumire-san comes every Saturday for maintenance. It's Sunday today so it's clean."

No wonder why the house didn't look abandoned at all. For Fuji, that only meant he was in charge for _everything_ while they're here.

Fuji began unpacking both his and Tezuka's things after they had dinner. Compared to the mansion, the size of the house seemed built for easier communication. Fuji thought he liked this place more. And Tezuka's room here wasn't as dark as the other.

If it wasn't the lack of paper work, Fuji supposed that what caused Tezuka's somber behavior the next day had something to do with meeting Kuniharu later. After all, Fuji remembered Tezuka getting anxious of not knowing why his father wanted to meet him after a certain telephone conversation.

For the first time in that day, Tezuka spoke to him. "Cook something."

_Oh._ "Ah, what would you like to have, Tezuka-sama?"

"Anything."

"…Like?"

Tezuka sighed. "A cake, perhaps,"

"Eh?"

"Aren't you a former cake shop worker?" Tezuka asked with a raised eyebrow, as if the whole world knew and he didn't.

When Fuji tried to recall, his everything seemed to whirl and his head started pounding again. He clutched his head in an attempt to suppress the throbbing.

It was too late when Tezuka realized what fool he was for asking the question. "Fuji?"

"I… I'll do it…"

"No!" Tezuka growled. "Just stop!" Tezuka held Fuji's shoulder, supporting him.

"It hurts…" Fuji fainted once more.

* * *

_"Get the hell out of this place!"_

_I, I don't want to remember… Please stop! _

The lack of personnel at the house left Tezuka no choice but to relieve Fuji's burning fever all by himself. It was getting evident on how Fuji's condition was turning unstable. And when he contemplated why, the cause always rooted back at him.

Suddenly, he threw the damp washcloth hard onto the small basin. "Why am I doing this?" He glared at the unconscious body on the couch, "You can die of fever for all I care! You can have those memories back! I can get another assistant!" He scorned the sleeping man.

The body only responded with a moan.

Tezuka grunted and closed his eyes, still trying to satisfy his egotistical streak… But as he caught another sight of Fuji on the couch, he took the washcloth, squeezed it, and continued wiping the flushed face, except there was no gentleness brought by his inexperienced hand.

Another stroke then Fuji groaned and his eyes started to flutter, Tezuka assumed he was going to wake up any moment.

Upon the urge of inner instincts, Tezuka tucked a brown strand of hair behind Fuji's ear when it fell, only exposing a supple earlobe… Tezuka himself felt tired to care anymore on why his eyes were now involuntarily traveling down along the slender neck, his gaze growing with unknown heat as it moved to Fuji's chest exposed by the first three buttons of his shirt. From there he watched the gentle excursion.

Before Tezuka realize it, his fingers were now the ones stroking the flushed cheek and he immediately hauled it back as if burned by a flame. Tezuka quickly looked away.

The mistake of staring back at Fuji finally made Tezuka caught up as the blue orbs started to open. They toppled him down into captivation and even the enticing lips was a taunt to his eyes, weakening his resistance.

He shook himself.

But against Tezuka's will, his head started to descend upon Fuji's face on its own. He was cursing the sleepy blue orbs that were pulling him closer…

And closer.

With his intention coming clear, Fuji started to writhe beneath him, evading his descending body and face. "Te-Tezuka-sama, what are you…" Unfortunately, the trembling voice only hauled him deeper to his own carnal web. His heart was drumming on his ears. And like having its own mind, his hands held the sides of Fuji's pretty head, taking control.

Protesting, Fuji accidentally knocked a hip onto his groin.

A tingling feeling suddenly hit his stomach, continuing violently to the sensitive regions below like a raging fire. The intensity of Fuji's body resisting against him was only making him drew to the edge of his limit.

"Wait… Ah…!"

"Fuji…" The sudden streak of lust came powerful that Tezuka couldn't hold it anymore. "I want you!"

Tezuka closed his eyes and took the lips beneath his yearning one.

All fell to an endless silence.

Fuji's mouth… it was sweet. It was the same taste during Atobe's party and he was afraid he was getting addicted. His hands were restraining the urge to take the boy's clothes off and to touch the smooth body once more. Their demented night together during the past wasn't making any justice for his remaining judgment. It was a memory worth to get waned, but Tezuka couldn't just forget—how it made him realize that the body beneath him was too fragile for him to touch.

Tezuka, by then, was fearing the loss of his sanity if he went on further.

In a snap, Tezuka realized the foolishness of his actions and immediately sat up. As he saw the shaken eyes beneath him, the temperature seemed to drop as he felt himself broke with cold sweat. Different emotions flooded him one after another, mixing completely to a ball of pounding confusion.

"…Tezuka-sama… why?" Fuji was quickly coiled by the edge of the couch, face much more flushed than before.

Thanking the Lords for granting him a wiser impulse, Tezuka stood and rapidly walked away, fearing he'll get the scheme out of hand _soon_ if he stayed anywhere near the boy.


End file.
